CAMP CULLEN!
by alaska-young
Summary: What would happen if the Cullens opened a summer camp you ask?well everything imaginable! this is a story of what happens when a girl tori and her friends go to this camp! what will happen? i suck at summaries just read the fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**mmkay this is an idea a few of my friends and i came up with a while ago so i decided to publish it. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own any of stephenie's characters....yada yada yada and what not**

"Oh. My. God." I breathed, setting down my suitcase and looking around camp. Every inch of the camp had been decorated with ribbons, streamers, and banners announcing the opening of 'Camp Cullen.'

"You're telling me...." Liberty moaned next to me, dragging her own oversized suitcase and duffle bag. She brushed her dark black hair out of her green eyes. "They really went all out with this camp thing, didn't they?"

I looked at her strangely, but then remembered she'd never met Alice. "Not them," I corrected her, "This is ALL Alice. The entire idea of this camp with Alice. She got way to many ideas in her head after I told her I couldn't afford a summer camp this year."

"HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS!" a voice shouted behind us shouted. We turned to see Yulia running towards us, her long dirty blonde hair blowing away from her thin, tanned body. She stopped next to us and started talking without breaking, "Ohmigodicantbelievewe'rehereandcampandconstructionandaliceandedwardand, and,and....."

"Woah, how much sugar did you have, Yuls?" I asked, holding her shoulders.

"Oh, nothing much, ya know..." she said, waving her hand at me. "Just a few...dozen warheads and a few....boxes of Pockey!"

I stared at her in horror. The last thing that Yulia needed was sugar. I shook my head. "Not even gunna ask who gave you sugar. C'mon, lets go see who our counselor is." I said, nodding towards the announcement board.

"Alice." Yulia answered, automatically.

"Oh, God....." I muttered, putting my head in my hands. "Im so stupid for not seeing this coming!"

"Hell yeah you are!" a familiar voice boomed behind me. I spun around and ran towards them.

"EMMETT!!" I squealed, leaping into his arms. He laughed and twirled me around like a little girl before setting me back down. "God, I missed you! Its been like FOREVER since I've seen you!"

He laughed his booming laugh, "You're telling me," he replied, "The last time I saw you you wouldn't even speak to me because of a little bet."

I glared at the memory. I had lost a bet to him and Alice and they had gotten to dress me up (Barbie doll guinea pig style) and I had to wear a skirt to school that day. "How could I forget with Liberty always showing me pictures." I muttered, " And YOU don't help either!" I pushed him, which virtually did nothing, "Don't act like you don't know what Im talking about! I've seen those pictures on your myspace!"

He laughed again, and I heard Liberty and Yulia giggle behind me. I whirled around and gave them the finger. Holding back chuckles, Emmett tousled my hair again and sighed, "Sorry to break up this rather pleasant reunion, but I see more of your friends over there, and I have to get to my cabin to make sure the little demons don't ruin any of it." He patted my head before walking away, calling over his shoulder, "See ya my favorite little klutz!"

I smiled, then walked over to Yulia and Liberty and slapped them. Before they could protest, I caught Brooke walking towards the announcement board. "HOLY PISS ITS BROOKUS!" I called, running over to her. I greeted her with one of out famous running hugs and looked at her. Her skin was dotted with freckles and her dark brown hair had grown a few more inches since I had seen her last.

"Did you see who our counselor is, yet?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yup. Its Barbie Doll Paradise with Alice for the next two weeks." We smiled, then spotted our only guy friend, Travis, trying to look over the hoard of people crowding around the announcement board. "traVIS!" I shouted, emphasizing his name. He looked over at us and smiled hugely. He walked over to us and looked pretty smugly happy.

I glared, "You saw who we got!" I figured out.

He laughed, then replied, "Not only that, but my counselor's Emmett!" We all slapped him. "Hey! What was that for!" he accused.

"You got Emmett!" I shouted

"We're gunna go under Barbie torture!" Liberty pouted.

"That's not fair, Tori! That's no fair that he gets him!" Brooke shouted at me.

"....I just felt like slapping you! Its fun!" Yulia replied, giggling. Before any of us could reply, the speakers announced:

ATTENTION CAMPERS. PLEASE HEAD TO YOUR CABINS TO GET UNPACKED AND MEET YOUR COUNSELORS.

We moaned, but waved to Travis anyway, then retrieved our bags and headed down to our cabin.

**i hope you enjoyed. I forgot to mention on my other story that there wont be too many updates this week because i have this big acting thing and i need to remember my lines in two days. so i will be quite busy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**for all of those very curious people, in the last chapter i mentioned pockey. pockey is an extremely sugary japanese thing thats a biscuit stick covered in either strawberry or chocolate cream. very tasty!**

**diclamer: i dont own stephenies stuff its her own blah blah blah....**

As soon as we had finished calling our beds, and we had found Sian, who was basically hyperventilating(she hadn't been this close to a Cullen either) Alice burst through the cabin. "Welcome to Camp Cullen!" she squealed, "You guys are in for the best two weeks of your lives! For those of you who don't know who I am, my name is Alice and I'll be you counselor!"

"Don't wet yourself, Sian," I whispered to her, who was grinning like an idiot and basically bouncing up and down with excitement, "You wont be too happy when you see what Alice has in store for us."

"I HEARD THAT!" Alice shouted, throwing a pillow at my head. I laughed. "You better watch yourself, Tori, or I might just have to sign you up for a few of my courses!" she smiled.

I sighed, "It's not like I didn't see _that_ coming." I smiled at her, and she stuck her tongue out at me.

Later that night, we had music blaring from my ihome, and had several backs of candy and junk food (thanks to Yulia). Bella burst into the cabin flustered. I sat up in my bunk. "What's got your panties in a bunch?" I asked.

"I thought I heard disturbing noises from the bathroom! You naughty naughty girl!" Yulia giggled. Oh God, she was high on sugar.

"Did you see the sign up sheet?" she asked. She shoved a paper at me, and when I read it, I fell out of the top bun with a thud onto the wooden floor, laughing hysterically.

"B-balance course!" I giggled. "That's all Emmett!"

Alice came out calmly from her little counselor room. "I wouldnt be laughing Tori. Emmett signed you up for that course."

"WHAT!" I glared at her.

"ALL THE THINGS SHE SAID, ALL THE THINGS SHE SAID, RUNNING THROUGH MY HEAD, RUNNING THROUGH MY HEAD, RUNNING THROUGH MY HEAD!!"

"BROOKE!" we all shouted.

ATTENTION CAMPERS: BREAKFAST STARTS IN HALF AN HOUR. The speaker woke us up at seven. Moans erupted from the cabin.

"Tor, what time did we get to bed last night?" Liberty moaned.

"Sometime after two." I groaned, "Thanks to SOME TWO PEOPLE!"

Brooke and Yulia erupted into giggles.

"Come on!" alice said, "cant miss breakfast!"

i glared at her. "i will only eat if Edward is cooking."

"oh, he is." she assured. Three minutes later Yulia, Brooke, Liberty, Sian and I ran out of the cabin screaming "FOOOOOOOOD!!!"

**i was able to publish this becuase i got sick! yay! and so i was unable to do my acting thing. the song that brooke shouted was all the things she said by t.A.T.u, which is also where i borrowed Yulia's name from. But in this story it actually is pronounced Yulia and not Julia. I hope i didn't confuse you. ALSO Sian is pronounced Sharn. Kudos to those who knew that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**so far this story has gotten WAY more views than any other of my stories..but its still not alot....*cries*....and i havent gotten alot of reviews...ya know if ya like the story please review cuz it helps motivate me! anyway i have about 2 more chapters already written i just need to type them. any suggestions please comment.**

After about an hour of face stuffing, we headed back to our cabin to get dressed (yes, we went to breakfast in our pajamas. Havent you ever been to camp?) Yulia, the only one who had quickly gotten dressed before Alice could protest of her black tank top and jean shorts, was laying sprawled out on my bunk, and let out a loud burp.

"Nice!" Liberty noted.

"That was only a seven, I expected more out of you!" I commented. Brooke jumped up after tying her boots.

"Alright! Let the champion do her shit!" she said, and let out her own longer burp.

We all fell down laughing. Alice peeked around the corner, and gave us a stare as if she was questioning our sanity, but shrugged and went back into her room. A few minutes later, Liberty, Brooke and I headed down to the trail. Yulia and Sian were sent off for Barbie torture, the poor souls. I caught sight of Travis and flagged him down.

"Nice outfit," he noted.

"Eyes up, perv!" I shouted as his eyes trailed down to look at my peach tank top and cut off jeans. I kicked him with one of my brand new hiking boots, but he laughed anyway. Before we could do anything else I was swung upside down and was being held up by my ankles.

"How's my little klutz doing!" Emmett laughed, swinging me back on my feet.

"Great until you showed up!" I laughed. He made a face at me.

"OI! YOU LITTLE DEMONS! GET OVER HEAR!" he boomed. As the kids circled around him he said, "My names Emmett and im in charge of this little excursion. You follow me. You look at nature. And we come back. Done. I don't want to hear any complaints or your out of the comedy walk! C'mon!"

Liberty, Brooke, Travis and I were right behind him. "I've been meaning to ask you about that." I told him, "This comedy walk...is it funny because Bella will be tripping every like...five seconds...right?"

"Damn! You caught me!" he laughed. As we got deeper and deeper in the woods, the trail became extremely rocky, which, was not good for me, who was a total klutz. It didn't help either that Travis kept saying "Don't trip now, Tor. Don't! Don't trip!"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, slapping him. Unfortunately, when I turned to slap him, my foot got caught and I started tumbling down the hill, leaving Brooke, Liberty, him and Emmett on the ground laughing hysterically.

"Holy piss!" I moaned, clutching my ankle. I looked up at them. "Don't just standing there grinning like an idiot fox Emmett help me!" Choking back chuckles, Emmett made it down the hill and scooped me up into his arms. I blushed, embarrased.

"Alright you little demons, we're heading back. When we get back report to your cabins until your next activity."he commanded. A few groans escaped the group. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT COMPLAINING!" As we walked back I could hear every one of my friends holding back laughs.

"Hey Lib?" I called. She trotted up to Emmett's side. "This. Doesn't. Get. To. ANYONE. Not even Sian and Yulia. Especially not Yulia. She'll never let me live this down."

"Will do." she answered.

When we back to camp, everyone headed back to their cabins, and Emmett headed for the infirmary. Carlisle was waiting outside, holding the door open. I looked at him curiously.

"I heard Emmett laughing." he said. "Which meant one thing. You tripped."

"Ah...." I mumbled. Emmett set me down on one of the two cots. The tiny office like building smelled of antiseptic.

Carlisle sighed. "Tori, it's the first day of camp. Can't you keep from injuring yourself for one day?" He knelt beside my ankle, and moved his ice cold fingers gently around the now swollen area. I winced.

"Hey, don't blame me, blame Emm over there. He took us on this insanely rocky trail. Im surprised I was the only one who fell." I muttered a few curses after that, which I knew they heard. Emmett coughed to hide a laugh, and Carlisle's mouth twitched in amusement. I rolled my eyes. "So what's wrong with me?"

" Well, its pretty swollen, but I think it's only twisted. You're going to have to stay off of it for at least a day, possibly two." He replied, wrapping my ankle.

"Great," I mumbled, " I am going to be at the mercy of Alice and her beauty products already!" I looked up, and something in the corner of my room caught my eye. My mouth dropped open. "Did you really have that little faith in my grace?" I asked Carlisle. In the corner were my custom, electric blue crutches with black padding(if you didn't know they had padding, you've never seen a crutch, and if not, where do you live? Under a rock?). Alice had personally made them for me when I had completely shattered my ankle, which is exactly how I met the Cullens.

Carlisle looked at me apologetically. "Actually, Alice had a vision last night. Esme went and got them this morning."

I looked at him. "Thanks for the warning!"

"In his defense," Emmett cut in, "Even if we did tell you what would you say."

"I'd say screw her vision and then I'd go on the hike anyway."

"Exactly," he replied, "which is exactly why we didn't tell you."

I sighed. "Fine. Fine. I see your point." Emmett brought over the crutches, and I jumped up. I hobbled out on them, only to run into Liberty, Sian, Yulia, Brooke and Travis. "Dude! What part of 'do not tell anyone' don't you understand?" Liberty giggled. They walked out with me. We headed for our cabin. Travis tagged along. We walked in to find everything covered head to toe in streamers and banners reading 'ALICE'S CABIN!'.

"What the hell?" Liberty blurted out.

"Well what the hell did you think we did in Alice's course? We decorated the cabin!" Sian said, smiling wickedly, " All that make up shiz is tomorrow!"

"Holy piss..could this day get any worse?" I groaned. Just then, Alice burst into the cabin.

"GUESS WHAT GUYS? TONIGHT BELLA'S CABIN IS COMING OVER AND WE'RE GONNA DO MAKE OVERS!"

I had to open my big mouth.......

**sorry these chapters arent really long. this ones probly the longest. i mentioned on my other story that this is going to be updated every friday most likely...but if i get....5 reviews(i know its low but nobodys reviewing!) i will post the next one this weekend! hope ya enjoyed! and for those of you who dont know what a crutch looks like....shame on you watch a video on youtube called BEST FRIENDS by edwardandbella4evur (yeah...its me.) and my friends nickname is crutches so there are a whole bunch of crutches in that. so ....yeah....R*~*E*~*V*~*I*~*E*~*W!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**im back again. so giggles, you can GET OFF MY BACK! lol. this chapter is basically dedicated to giggles. Enjoyzz**

**Disclaimer:.....do i sound like Stephenie Meyer to you?**

Right before Alice went to go get Bella's cabin, Emmett burst through the door. "Change your plans, sis. Esme's planned a movie night in the assembly building. You guys are sitting next to my cabin."

"What movie are we watching?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Dunno. We're voting when we get there."

"Friday the 13th better be one of the choices!" Yulia yelled from her bunk, not even looking up from her copy of _Looking for Alaska_.

Emmett laughed. "Hell yeah!" he shouted. "See you guys there, I gotta go tell the other cabins."

A few minutes later, we headed down to the assembly building. It was packed with all the cabins. I could make out most of the counselors. Travis waved to us. We headed to sit by his cabin.

"Oh. My. God." Brooke whispered to me. "Who is that incredibly hot guy sitting next to Travis."

I looked over. He was pretty hot. He had gorgeous deep brown hair, lightly tanned skin, and deep chocolate brown eyes. He was talking to someone next to him.

"That's Angelo." Travis whispered to her. She stared at him with wide eyes.

"Brooke, watch yourself your drooling." I commented. She gasped and wiped her chin on her sleeve. Angelo looked up at her and blushed. He walked over to us. He stopped in from of Brooke.

"Hey," he said, "I'm Angelo. What's your name?" he asked leaning in close to her. Brooke blushed deeply.

"Uh...er.." she stuttered. "I-uh.."

"Her name is Brooke." I told him, stomping down hard on Brookes foot.

"Ow! I mean...yeah...im Brooke...."

"Well, Brooke,"" Angelo said, "I think your kinda cute."

"YOUR HOT!" she shouted back at him, blushing deeper.

Luckily for Brooke, Emmett shouted over the noise "ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE ANIMALS LISTEN UP! WE'RE GUNNA VOTE FOR THE MOVIE TONIGHT! Your choices are _Friday the 13__th__ , My Bloody Valentine, Titanic, _or _Scary Movie 4._ So, who wants _Friday the 13__th_?"

A few people cheered, including Yulia who was by far the loudest of all of them. "Alright, _My Bloody Valentine_?" There were barely any cheers, including Brooke. "_Titanic?"_ he asked. About half of the building erupted into cheers. Emmett made a disgusted face, and shouted to Esme, "I swear, Esme if that wins I'm gunna pick the movie!" I giggled, completely knowing what he meant. "And _Scary Movie 4_?"

The room erupted into cheers twice as loud as the ones for _Titanic,_ thank God. The lights went off, and the movie was projected onto the empty wall in front of us. Angelo sat next to Brooke, and I occasionally heard him whisper to her, and her giggle in response. I rolled my eyes. Yulia was grumbling about not being able to watch decapitations because we weren't watching _Friday the 13__th__._

Everything was going fine until halfway through the movie Yulia shouted, "Can the two people making out next to me please be quiet! Those of us who are not making out are trying to watch the movie!" The movie paused and the lights were flung on. I looked over to see Brooke kissing Angelo passionately.

"God, you roll easily now don't ya Brooke?" I grumbled. They broke apart, completely embarrassed, and Yulia moved in between them.

"Don't either of you pull a move on me." she growled. "If you do, you might just end up without a head tomorrow."

**hope you enjoyed. And yes, for people who noticed, my outfit in the other chapter was from _Looking for Alaska_ by John Greene. Great book. That is also where i got part of the quote Yulia shouted when they were making out. so yeah...should be updated again soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOOHOO FANFICTION IS FINALLY BACK UP!!! i know its been a loooong time since i last published a chapter...well in my friends eyes. anyway. this is like....yeah. a big deal for her that i got this up. shes gunna wet herself when she finds out. so anyway. I AM BACK BABY! also i'd like to thank all my faithful readers who comment for your lovely support! enjoy!**

"Brookie's got a BOOOOYFRIEND!" Alice squealed when we got back to the cabin.

"Oh, shut up!" Brooke screamed back, shoving a pillow at her face. Alice giggled uncontrollably. It was dark and getting late as we entered the cabin coming back from the movie. Liberty climbed into my bunk, since I was staying in her bunk until I could climb up into my own. I hobbled in and flopped down on the bed. I turned on my ihome. My eyes drifted close. Right as I was about to fall asleep, I heard Liberty squeal.

"OH MY GOD! YULIA'S MAKING OUT WITH SOME GUY!!"

"WHAT!" I sat straight up, smacking my head off of the bunk. "Ow..." I mumbled, hobbling onto my crutches. Alice boosted me up onto the bunk, and the entire rest of the cabin jumped on as well.

Right outside out window was Yulia, fully making out with a guy.....but not just any guy......nope, she was making out with Seth Clearwater.

"Hey, Seth!" I called, "Is this love at first sight?"

Finally coming up for air at the sound of my voice, they both looked at us. Yulia was smiling hugely, and so was Seth.

"You bet!" he called back.

"SETH IMPRINTED!" I screamed, and Alice helped me down.

"Seth," Alice giggled. "Get back to your cabin. Or I'll get your sister!"

I heard him mumble "shit" under his breath, and quickly gave Yulia another kiss before bounding off towards his cabin. Yulia danced into the cabin. She was giggling.

Brooke glared. "Now what is this you told me about 'not making out in public'?"

Yulia twirled up to Brooke and patted her head. "Im sorry, love. But I see the error of my ways! I AM MADLY IN LOVE WITH SETH."

Sian huffed. "Well this is just great! Everyone's together except for me. I mean, Brooke's got Angelo, Yulia's got Seth, Liberty has April, Alice has Jasper...WHO THE HELL DO I HAVE!?"

"And what am I?" I asked her, "Im not taken!"

"That's just it! Nobody wants you cuz they don't know how to even approach you! I mean...if a guy even looks at you, you accuse them of objectifying your body! You bring that upon yourself."

This surprised me. I didn't think that Sian would ever say something like that. She was always....happy. I never saw her freak out on anyone. Never. It hurt.

"Wow, retract the claws Sian. Besides, I'm thinkin about breakin up with April." Liberty broke in, hanging her head over the bunk. I looked up at her.

"I thought you were in love with April, Lib, what happened?"Brooke asked.

She sighed. "Well, she told me there was nobody else but me, then I see her checkin out these gothic guys. I mean, yeah, she's bi, but still! She didn't have to go and flirt with them with me _right there!_"

I couldn't stand all this couple talk. I never liked couples. Never enjoyed romance. Ever. I stood up, and tested my ankle. It wasn't bad. Just a little sore. I would just have to limp. "Im goin for a walk." I mumbled, and limped towards the door, pulling on my sweatshirt as it closed lightly behind me. The lights lined the entire paved trail from cabin to cabin, and towards the bathroom and showers. I was the only one who walked alone. Groups of girls passed me, giggling. Some looked at me strangely because of my somewhat depressed looking face. I sighed. I didn't know where to go, so I decided to walk to the end of the cabins.

The camp was divided into two, the boys half and the girls half. The paved trail made a loop, towards the boys half, and there were a few dirt trails headed towards the lake, the hiking trail, and other places. I sat down on a wooden bench at the end of the girls cabins. I tucked my legs in towards my chest, wrapped my arms around them, and buried my head in my knees.

Why did I need a guy? I mean, all they did was demean women and try to take control in a relationship and thought you were below them. Yeah...why the hell did I need a guy?

Cuz I didn't want to be one of those crazy ladies who lived alone at the age of 45 with ten thousand cats, that's why!

"Hey, you ok?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

I looked up, and gasped. In front of me was a kid my age, thirteenish, who was ghastly pale and had bright gold eyes. His hair was pale gold, and he was gorgeous beyond compare.

"Im fine." I snapped, quickly standing. He was definitely a vampire. I looked at him closely.

"What are you doing out so late?" he asked, leaning in closer to me. God, was he hot! I had never seen a vampire his age so.....HOT!

"I don't think that's your concern!" I glared at him. " Do you always interrogate people you don't even know the names of?"

"I don't believe I was interrogating as much as I was inquiring about your health."

"Well, look who has a big vocabulary?" I muttered under my breath.

I heard him laugh. It was the most wonderful sound I had ever heard in my entire life. "My name is Zac." he told me.**(yeah, you know exactly who, Giggles.)**

I looked at him. "Tori." I told him, and began walking. He began walking too.

"Are you going to answer my question?" he asked.

"I don't believe I need to tell you." I turned to face him. "And, why are you on feminine turf after hours?"

"Visiting."

"Why would you be visiting at like....nine thirty?"

"Well....I.." Suddenly a thought hit me.

"You were hunting!" I gasped, now realizing why his eyes were so gold. He looked a little surprised that I knew this. "Where are you from?"

He looked at me with burning eyes. "Denali. You?"

"Nowhere. Im gonna go now." I started to run, but he grabbed my hand. His grip was ice cold.

"How do you know that I was hunting?" his eyes burrowed into mine.

"Im friends with the Cullens. Now if you don't mind!"

He let go, and I stalked off to the nearest cabin: Rosalie's. I burst through the door. There were four girls in the cabin, all girly and bitchy lookin and blonde. One with green eyes gave me a snob look. "Who the hell are you?" she said.

"Im you worst nightmare." I said, glaring at her. "Rosalie?" I called.

Another one of the blondies snorted at me. "She's out. Some really gorgeous guy came and she left with him."

"Thanks for the help." I grumbled, then smiling evily, cuz I just couldnt resist, said, "Zac Effron is the ugliest being that ever walked the planet." The blondies cried out and gasped. And I distinctly heard 'OMG!' from a few of them. Smiling, I walked out of the cabin, shaking my head. Poor Rose.

I decided to head back to the cabin, though all I could think of was Zac. When had the Denalis adopted him? And why at his age? Too tired, I decided I'd find out tomorrow, and pushed open the door to our cabin quietly.

**im at a little writers block so please send some comments on suggestions. i will be very thankful of them! I LURVE YOU GUYSES!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**i live. i live! I LIIIIIIIVE!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Cough cough* Sorry about the long wait. I have been seriously lacking inspiration with this......lack of reviews *glares at readers who dont review* but here you go!!! i lurve you my faithful readers!!**

Alice caught me, as I expected. "Where were you? You've been gone an hour! I had to cover for you! Esme came by a little bit ago to check on the cabin!"

"When were you gonna tell me that the Denali's adopted again, and that said child is now in this camp!" I hissed.

"You didnt know?" she asked, looking at me curiously. "Oops, I was supposed to tell you. Anyway he was just changed like....half a year ago. His eyes changed faster. He was mauled by a moose outside their home and Carmen and Eleazer act as if he's their own. Anyway, how did you find out?"

"I _met_ him" I whispered. "While I was walking."

"Ahh..." she mumbled. "Well, get off to bed. We got a big day tomorrow. She said, giggling. I sighed, then flopped down on my bed, completely exhausted, and completely fell to the power of sleep within minutes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning after breakfast, Travis and I walked to the lake for kayaking. I wore a pair of jeans over my bathing suit bottom. I had finally bought bikini when I was shopping with Liberty a week before camp. It was a jade green. I kept slapping Travis as we were walking so he would stop staring at me.

"Tori!" a voice called behind us when we were about half way to the lake.

"Oh , no." I muttered at the familiar voice. I turned, and there was Zac, in all his gorgeous glory, running towards us. Thank GOD it wasn't sunny. It was never sunny here. Or else....we could have a problem....I might have never looked away then.

"Uh...." was my intelligent response.

"Who's that?" Travis asked.

I shook my head. "Er, this is Zac. Uhm..this is Travis."

Zac extended a hand to Travis and gave a dazzling smile. Wow. And I thought that _Edward_ could dazzle! He was nothing compared to him. I blushed. "So, where are you two going?" Zac asked.

"Kayaking." Travis answered. Zac gave another mysterious smile. I tried to keep my mouth closed.

"Interesting coincidence. I am too." he smiled. I huffed. Damn him and his connection to Alice!

I narrowed my eyes. "Yeah, r_eally_ interesting." I looked out in front of me. "I'll....meet you guys there." I said, and took off. I was always a fast runner. I loved running, and it was a wonderful solution to get away from Zac, seeing as he couldn't use his extra special speed to catch u[ with me. I was surprised that I could actually run.....downhill.....in flip flops. But I got to the lake, and was very glad to see Travis and Zac still at the top of the hill. I turned towards the lake. Emmett was setting up several kayaks, some doubles but most singles, and Rosalie was retrieving several life jackets from the boat house. I draped my towel over the stone wall and headed to the boat house. "Need help, Rose?" I asked. She turned to face me. Her long hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and she was wearing a pair of extremely short jean shorts and a hot pink bikini top.

It almost hurt to look at her. Why did she have to have such a good body! Now I was self-conscious! She smiled at me. "Nope, this is the last one I need." She saw the look on my face. "Okay, who is he?" she asked.

I gaped at her. "What?"

"Oh, don't play dumb. You are never self-conscious around me unless there is a really hot guy around. So tell me, Tori, who is he."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I muttered. Damn....she was right. No....I couldn't like Zac......could I? "There are no guys coming besides Travis and Zac." She giggled. I frowned. "What!"

"Aw....you like Zac!" she giggled again.

" I DO NOT!"

"Right," she said, still smiling, "You totally don't like him." I gaped at her again as she walked out of the boat house. I followed her out to see people already claiming kayaks. Yulia, Liberty, Sian and Brooke had come and already paired up for two double kayaks. The replica blonde barbies from Rosalie's cabin had taken most of the singles. I headed for the last single......too late. Travis took the last one. That left a double with......... "Oh _hell no."_ I muttered.

That left me and Zac. He smiled at me smugle.

THE BASTARD PLANNED IT!!! But not alone I realized as both Rosalie and Emmett started laughing, and Brooke started grinning evilly. I stalked towards the boat. Zac was already seated in the back of the kayak. As Emmett helped me in I gave him a look that if looks could kill it would have even killed an immortal. "You. Are. _Dead_." I hissed. In response, he laughed and handed me a life jacket.

"All right! You little demons should be able to find out how to go forward and to turn quite simply. Let's just get some things straight." Emmett said. "These are _not_ bumper boats. You bump someone and you will never get in one of these, or a canoe ever again. If you happen to flip over, try to get your feet out of the boat and get your head above water as quickly as possible. Rose and I will be on constant lookout for you guys. And another thing, do not try to smack the person in back or in front of you with your paddle." At this statement he looked at me pointedly. I sighed. He always ruined the fun. "Understand? , and whatever you do, do NOT try to look at the person behind will lose your balance. Now be gone with you."

As Zac and I paddled away from the dock, I said, "All right, smart guy. You think your funny shit cuz you got me in your kayak? Well I got news for you. Just because we are in the same kayak does not mean I am going to talk to you."

"You just were." he said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"That was to state a point." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, but you could have disowned me the second we pulled out, and not told me."

"Oh shut up."

"Are you sure you actually want me to do that? What if I had to tell you something important. Or tell you when to turn." I could tell he was enjoying this.

I rolled my eyes. "You are a complete idiot if you don't know when to turn." I mumbled.

"If your sure....."

I whirled around. "SHUT UP!" I screamed, but then gasped, and tried to turn back around as the kayak rocked back in forth violently, but I was too late. I let out a scream as it capsized. I gasped at the initial shock of the cold water, losing my breath. I got my feet out of the kayak and went for the surface. But I couldn't get there. The damned life jacket had me floating into the seat of the kayak. I was losing oxygen fast. Panic was taking over me, and the water was entering my lungs from the gasp I had taken. I could feel my consciousness slipping.

_No, no, no......._

And then I felt my life jacket being ripped off of me and being dragged to surface. I couldnt open my eyes to see who was carrying me to shore. I was trying to open my mouth to breathe. Who was carrying me to shore. "C'mon, Tori!" a familiar voice full of worry said, "Stay with me."

Zac.

**oooh, a cliffy. how will she get out of this one! anyway again i am sorry about the writing. i have been on a severe writers block, and i am sorta depressed about this story, cuz my real crush turned me down when i asked him out. *sigh* anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**mmkay its a new chapter! just to warn you...its kindda suckish, but yeah....again giggles wouldn't get off my back until i posted this**

**Disclaimer:.......*points at self* i AM CLEARLY NOT stephenie meyer. *shakes shoulders of people* GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!!!**

I felt ice cold fingers being pressed lightly into my wrist. My whole body ached. God, why did I have to be so stupid and look behind me. My eyes slowly opened. Carlisle was feeling my pulse, Edward staring at me with concern, Emmett, Rose, and Alice trying to comfort my friends (Jasper in the corner of my vision told me that he was probably the reason they weren't in hysterics.)........and right behind Edward, so still I hadn't even noticed him, was Zac.

His face looked tormented. He was staring at me in worry, worry that doubled, possibly tripled that of the look on Edwards face. I sat up slowly to look around. I was on the dock. The blonde barbies look annoyed. Oh, I'm so sorry that my near death experience ruined your day. Poor things. Edward's mouth twitched in amusement. The faces of my friends instantly relaxed and they sighed with relief at the sight of me rising.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked, his eyes betrayed his calm face, and I could see some definite worry in his eyes.

"Not bad," I rasped. Ew. My throat hurt so bad it made my voice raspy. Unattractive. "Throat's a little sore, and I'm a little nauseous from inhaling that pond water....but I think im fine." I gave a small smile. In truth, my throat didn't just hurt, it burned, not to mention the "slight nausea" had the dock spinning at high velocities. Carlisle extended a hand, which I took. He slowly helped me to my feet, and I immediately began regretting standing up. I felt extremely dizzy and nauseous and clung on to Carlisle for dear life. Zac came to my side. _Oh, God. _I thought._ Please, _please,_ do not let me barf in front of Zac. Anything but that._

"Tori?" his voice was full of concern. He put my arm around his neck to support me.

"Let's get her to the infirmary." Carlisle mumbled. But it was too late.

I upchucked. Right there. In front of Zac and all of my friends and most of the Cullens and the blonde zombies.(all of which, let out a chorus of shrill eeeeeeeewwww!!!'s (god, poor Rosalie!))

My cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Zac and Carlisle guided me up towards the hill, and as soon as we were out of view of everyone, Zac swung me into his arms.

What was wrong with me? Didn't I hate Zac? Wasn't it him who had annoyed me so much that I had been stupid enough to turn around, flipping the kayak? If I hated him....why did I feel so safe in his arm and not want this moment to end(minus the fact he had just seen me barf)? Nausea still clung to me. "Put me down," I moaned, "You're making me sick."

I could hear a small smile in his voice. "You wound my ego." he said.

I would have rolled my eyes if the action wouldn't have made me dizzy. " You know what I mean! Stop rocking me when you move!!!!"

"I'm not trying to!" his voice was getting irritated.

"Carlisle," I whined. Thank God the raspiness didn't bother my complaining!

"We're almost there, Tori." Carlisle assured me. I heard the squeak of the door and I felt myself being laid down on a bed. "Just relax." he told me. He went off to the other room, leaving me alone in the room with Zac.

He was staring at me worried. I looked into his deep eyes. "You saved me." I stated.

"Yes," he answered and took a few steps closer to the bed.

" Why?"

"What?" his face was totally bewildered.

"Why did you save me?" I asked. "You could have waited until Emmett or Rose got there. You didn't have to. It's almost as if....."

"As if...." he asked looking at me with.....was that _compassion?_

I looked away. "As if you knew I was drowning. I was only under for a few seconds but....." I whispered, trailing off.

His eyes turned hard. "Tori, how could you ask me that? How can you ask me why I saved you? Do you really think that I would let you drown? You have only known me for a day. Have I really been that cold to you?" he was hurt.

I shook my head. "No," I said, "I didn't mean it that way. You were risking exposing yourself. For _me._ A girl who has shown you so much hostility....why?"

He looked into my eyes, so deep it was like he was staring straight down into my soul. "I truly do not know." he answered after about half a minute. "I cannot explain it, Tori, but for some reason I feel drawn to you. When I saw you last night, it was as if.....as if the world had stopped. You were the world. Every word you spoke was like a piece of music....I had never heard something so sweet." He kneeled next to the bed. "And I couldn't stop thinking about you. I had a lot of time to think about you last night. And then today, even when you showed me hostility....I was still drawn to you. And as for me knowing you were drowning, don't ask me why but somehow..... I _felt _it. Carlisle think's it is my special talent. Feeling the pain and discomfort of others."

I felt my mouth hanging open. Drawn to me.....God, _I_ was drawn to _him _and _he_ was drawn to _me._.....almost like soulmates.

Time seemed to slow as we gazed into each other's eyes. Something inside both of us seemed to click in that moment....... I felt......like the world could have blown up and I wouldn't have cared, as long as I was with him. And then I leaned into him..........

...................and we kissed. What the hell just happened???? Didn't I just hate this guy two seconds ago? Or thought I hated him. Trying to keep my head straight through the tenderness and love that radiated off of him, I thought over last night and today. I hadn't really _hated _him....I had just been bitter....and for no reason.....the more I thought about it, the more I realized.

I hadn't stopped thinking about Zac since last night either.

**woohoo! it sucked! but giggles was happy *looks over at giggles who is clapping and giggling and jumping up and down* so next chapter will be forwarded by a few days. and yes, they are officially a couple. WOOHOO! **


	8. Chapter 8

**woohoo! your treat guys! this was like....five or six pages long on wordperfect, so yeah. i had some inspiration. Enjoy!**

Two days had passed since my near death experience. Zac and I were officially a couple, and camp was enjoyable. Friday morning, at breakfast, Yulia came and slammed her tray down at our table.

"I got an idea." she sang. I looked at her in terror. Those were the words you NEVER wanted to hear from Yulia's mouth.

"Should I dare ask what it is?" Sian asked. Yulia grinned wickedly and leaned in close to the table.

"Late night get together. Not just with us, of course, but with the guys, and Alice said it's a great idea, and got Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Edward and Bella in too. Tonight. It's the last night we will have free. Besides, it'll be quite amazing. Nothing but candy, soda, music, hot guys, and Cullens. What more can you ask for?"

I eyed Zac. He was grinning. When he saw me looking, he gave a little nod, which I returned. "So are you guys in?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm in." I said.

"Yes." Zac replied. Several other replies came from the table. And so it was settled. Tonight would be very enjoyable.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Late that night, around eleven, when sleep was all throughout the camp, a light knock came on Rosalie's cabin door. We had all snuck in after the blonde zombies had fallen asleep. "They're here!" Brooke hissed. "Hurry with your ihome, Tor. Yuls, grab the candy. Lib, get the soda. Hurry!"

I opened the door, ihome in hand, to see all the guys waiting patiently. I smiled at Zac, who looked absolutely dazzling in the moonlight. Yulia went and attacked Seth, and Brooke clung onto Angelo. "Save it for later, guys." Alice whispered, "We gotta get outta here."

We all ran, barefoot through the dewy grass. Emmett was in the lead, heading down towards the lake. When we reached the bottom, I was surprised to see the boats still tied up, and not in the boat house. The life jackets and equipment were thrown absolutely everywhere. He opened the boat house door. "C'mon!" he hissed.

We filed into the now empty boat house. When all fourteen of us piled in, he shut the door. Alice lit three candles and we gathered around them in a circle. Alice grinned evilly at us. "I think," she said, "it is time for a good old fashioned game of truth or dare! You all know the rules. One chicken. And if you fail to complete your dare, you get the usual treatment...."

A few groans escaped from people, especially from Travis, who had had a horrible experience with Alice's dares. She stared at me. "So, Tori, truth or dare?"I snorted.

"Dare, duh. And it better be good." She smiled wickedly, and looked over at Emmett, giving him a tiny nod.

"Mmkay...... let Emmett dare you."

I felt my mouth drop. Oh, crap....... "Uhm...." was my intelligent response.

"Oh c'mon, Tor." Emmett taunted, "Are you really going to let Alice beat you at truth or dare." I shuttered. I never let her win truth or dare.....not since the last time that I had to kiss Travis......EW! EW! EW!! I still had nightmares!!!!

I shook my head and glared at them, "Bring it!" Emmett smiled and ran out of the boat house. He came back about half a second later with a rope. He tied the rope to one of the ceiling beams, so it hung down. He pointed at it.

"This is your pole." he stated. "Use this pole, and dance." I snorted. This was his dare? I dared somebody to do this at my birthday party... "while stripping." My mouth dropped open.

"Your joking, right." Everyone had burst out laughing. He shook his head. I sighed. Zac gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I shoved myself up and walked over to the 'pole'. Emmett pressed play on Alice's ipod, and Brittney Spears started playing through the speakers. I started simple, going down to the floor in a slutty way, and coming back up promiscuously. I lifted my My Chemical Romance t-shirt off my head and spun it around with my arm in the air. I threw it at them, and it landed on Emmett's head. I leaned my head back and spun around the rope. I felt so slut like....it was driving me NUTS!!!! Luckily for me, the song had ended, and I was off the hook, only ending up taking my shirt off. I ripped my shirt out of Emmett's hands and yanked it over my head, resuming my place by Zac.

"Okay, enough playing around!" I said, staring them down. I grinned wickedly at Emmett. "Alright, Em, truth or dare?" Like I didn't already know the answer.

He rolled his eyes. "Dare."

Grinning hugely, I looked over at Liberty. "C'mon, Libs, let me borrow your laptop." She gave me a confused look, but silently handed me her laptop. I felt everyone staring at me as I typed furiously for a few minutes. "I dare you to go ten minutes talking to a Bot IM on here. Without breaking the computer in half, or screaming at it, or throwing it across the room."

He snorted. "That's your big scary dare? Hand me the laptop!" Still grinning, I handed him the laptop. The first half a minute there was no sound but the alert sounds of the messages being sent and received. Then his smirk faltered, and his brow creased. Brooke let out a giggle.

"Rose, read what its saying." Alice giggled.

Rose leaned into the computer and read out loud. "Have you heard of the song Cult 45? I do not know how to answer. You're pissing me off! I see...Wanna find out how you can get rich quick? Type cash! I don't want any freaking money! I want you to go jump into the lake and crash and burn! I do not comprehend! And then in all caps locks he writes words that I will not repeat and the bot has replied, 'Ah,' then 'OMG! Which celeb has the same b-day as you? Type celeb birthdays now!'"

Emmett totally lost it then. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER! YOUR SO STUPID YOU LITTLE -" I couldn't hear all of his curses, for I had started to laugh way to freaking hard. Zac collapsed next to me, laughing just as hard, along with everyone else. I saw Edward gesture to Jasper.

"Pay up!" I heard him gasp through laughter.

"You know what _this_ means Emmett." Alice said cheerfully and clapping her hands. Zac leaned in close to me.

"What's the usual?" he asked quietly. I giggled.

"Oh, you'll see."

Emmett scowled. Grimacing, he took off his shirt, and then his pants. When he stripped down to only his boxers, Alice reached behind her to pull out a frilly pink tutu skirt, a crown, and a wand. I laughed hysterically. He shoved on the tutu skirt, and jammed the crown on his head. After yanking the wand out of Alice's hand, he went outside of the boat house. Alice and I followed, and everybody else crowded around the windows. "Alright." I said cheerfully. "You are to run....at human speed, don't try to pull _that_ again, all the way to the flag pole. Then you are to spin around like a ballerina and run back." He glared at me viciously. The flag pole was right between both sides of camp. If anybody had woken up, or were in the bathrooms, they were sure to see the glorious sight of Emmett in his glorious, glittery tutu. "Ready....go!"

Emmett took off, as fast as he could in human speed towards the flagpole. I could see the sequins on the tutu sparkling in the light of the full moon. When he got to the flag pole, he raised his arms over his head, stood on the tips of his toes, and did three graceful twirls. I clutched my stomach from laughing so hard. Before I knew it he was next to me again. "Hey! Cheater! You came back at your speed!"

"You said to get there by human speed." he clarified, "not come back."

He sped into the boat house and got dressed into his normal clothes. Glaring at me angrily, he said gruffly, "Brooke, truth or dare?"

She thoughtfully chewed on the skin on her thumb. "Uhm......tru-"

"DARE!!" I cut her off. She stared, eyes wide with shock at me. She shook her head fearfully.

Emmett laughed. "Dare it is!" His eyes flickered towards something outside, and so did the rest of the vampires in the boat house. Emmett grinned, and Edward bursted out laughing. He sped out of the boat house, too fast for my eyes to catch. Before my eyes had even adjusted to the flurry of movement he had made before, he was back, with a small, furry grey cat in his hands.

"KITTY!" Yulia practically screamed, patting Seth and pointing at it eagerly. Seth laughed and kissed her head tenderly. She cuddled closer to him.

Brooke looked over at Angelo confused, but she knew it was probably dangerous not to be worried, and moved closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her gently, and gave her a reassuring kiss. "See this cute little kitty?" Emmett asked. She nodded.

"I wanna name it!" Yulia said. Everyone looked at her strangely.

"Uh...." Emmett went to reply.

"I shall name it Llama Maroon Jenga Banana III." She proclaimed. We looked at her, and questioned her sanity. Seth laughed, though, and kissed her again.

"Okaaay....." Emmett said, "you are to take Llama and hump him."

Oh, God. I laughed hysterically, as did everybody else in the cabin. Brooke gulped, and silently held her hands out for Llama Maroon.....something or other. And she humped it. Once. I giggled hysterically. God, we needed help.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The dares after that were not as eventful, except for when Travis had to kiss Bella. Travis really got into it, until he got a warning growl from Edward. Bella pulled away, gratefully. Other than that, it was pretty mellow. We ate all the candy, which was about twenty pounds, not to mention downed all the soda in a contest to see who could burp the longest (Brooke won, all the rest of us failed miserably). Emmett was singing Cult 45, and all the couples were curled up together. Sian was passed out on the floor by the candles, and Liberty stared at the stars from the window. Travis was curled up in a corner, sleeping. I was cuddled up next to Zac. He was toying with a strand of my long brown hair. "I love you." he murmured. I leaned my head up, and we kissed tenderly.

"I know." I whispered. He traced the dark circles under my eyes. They were always there anymore, I wasn't a good sleeper. He smiled at me.

"You're tired. Why don't you sleep?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Im fine." He stared at me with the look....how could I lie to him when he gave me the look? "Okay......so I am. Im not going to sleep. You can't make me." I kissed him again. He sighed. I gasped suddenly, and sat up straight. "Am I bothering you?" I asked him, "Like.....I'm not, you know..." I trailed off.

He laughed quietly. "No, you're fine. If you do remember, I hunted at the beginning of the week." I leaned my head on his shoulder and looked around. Brooke was lip locked with Angelo, and I thought both might pass out from lack of oxygen any minute. Seth was laying down, and Yulia was curled up tightly next to him.

"I want this moment to last forever." I sighed.

"Forever isn't long enough." He murmured back, and kissed the top of my head.

**awww....so sweet. Anyway, i hope you enjoyed. And yeah....about the cat thing, my friend that Yulia is based off WOULD normally say all these things. and she has a cat named corncob, so naming a cat Llama Maroon Jenga Banana III would be something she did. and the cat thing......brooke, or the girl that brooke is based off of, did actually do this on a bet. She got five bucks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Im not dead! And I have been working on getting this chapter posted! I hate to be the bearer of bad news but eventually in the next few chapters the story will be ending. Im deciding on either writing a prequal or sequal though, so keep your eyes open. There is a poll on my page about what I should do. Please take it. Enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it.**

I woke up that morning in Zac's arms. "Good morning, love." he greeted me, tucking my hair behind my ear. "Sleep well?"

"It doesn't matter if I sleep well or not as long as I'm with you." I mumbled back. I readjusted my body so I was sitting up against the wall by him. Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella and Seth had all left, no doubt back to their cabins before anybody noticed them missing. We were the only ones in the boat house except for Angelo, Brooke and Sian. Angelo and Brooke were still asleep in each other's arms, but Sian was up. She held a photo in her hand, and was tracing the outline of something with her fingers.

I sighed. Zac looked at me, concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Poor Sian," I muttered, too low for her to hear. "Her boyfriend moved to Colorado in May. He came back for a visit in June.....with a blonde slut draped over him like a second skin. God, you should have seen poor Sharney Parney. She was devastated. I told her that he was scum if he thought that blonde bimbo was attractive, but she never quite forgot about it. That was probably one of the main reasons her parents sent her here. They thought she needed to be away from things that reminded her of him, surrounded by friends in the wilderness."

I cuddled closer to Zac, remembering how sad Sian had been. She wouldn't do anything with us for a long time, and had locked herself in her room. "We had a symbolic picture burning." I continued softly, "We took all of our pictures down to my fire pit and burned what we thought was every last picture of the scumbag. Turns out she hid some."

"I would have never guessed. Sian is always so.....full of light. Once in a while, when a couple is together, I will feel her mental pain, but I always assumed that it was loneliness."

"Sharney always puts on a brave face. That's the way she is." I muttered into his chest. Just then, Liberty burst through the door with Yulia and Travis, dancing.

Liberty started singing. "NICE LEGS, DAISY DUKES, MAKES A MAN GO," which Yulia and Travis answered with whistles. This startled Angelo and Brooke on the floor and they jumped and sat up. Sian smiled, and Zac and I laughed.

"TIME TO GET UP CUDDLY COUPLES!" Yulia screamed. I noticed a small grey bundle in her arms. Llama Maroon......whatever. The kitten. "Unless you want to be late for breakfast, or want Esme to come and find you guys." The last sentence got everybody up. The last thing we needed was to disappoint Esme. It always made us feel terrible, like making our mother cry. So we all ran out of the boat house and towards our cabins. I parted from Zac with a kiss as we set off for our separate cabins.

I burst through the door of our cabin just in time to hear the loud speaker go off. ATTENTION CAMPERS. BREAKFAST WILL START IN TWENTY MINUTES. I sighed And walked towards my bunk. There was an outfit already laid out for me, a pair of jean shorts and a navy blue tank top. I rolled my eyes. Alice always tried to bring out my eyes. Next to that was a pair of brand new navy blue flip-flops. I noticed that everybody had a similar outfit on their beds as well, with different colored tank tops and flip-flops. I got dressed quickly and waited for everybody else. I opened the back door to the cabin, and received a kiss. Zac had been right behind it.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his arms wrapped around my waist. His smooth lips felt almost to perfect to be mixing with my chapped ones. I heard a cough from behind me. I looked over too see Yulia with an exasperated look on her face. Smiling sheepishly, we let go, but Zac kept an arm around my waist.

We sat down at our normal table when we got there, where Brooke grumbled, "I gotta pee." and got up to go to the bathroom. I wasn't paying attention to much, except for Zac, because I wasn't all that hungry and Yulia and Liberty had taken it upon themselves to divide my food among them.

That's when Brooke burst through the doors, screaming. She practically slammed into our table. "OH MY GOD HE'S BACK YOU GUYS!!" she screeched. "GUESS WHAT I SAW IN THE BATHROOM?"

"Uh...dirty stalls and an unflushed toilet?" I asked.

"BOB!" she screamed. Angelo looked confused, and jealous.

"Who's Bob?" he asked, territorially.

I rolled my eyes. I heard Yulia murmur, "Oh, God, not this again."

"Bob is the imaginary bathroom ghost that Brooke has thought to live in the bathroom since pre school. It keeps switching bathrooms. First her house, then our elementary school and now apparently here as well."

"HE IS NOT IMAGINARY! HE STAYS IN THE STALLS AND EATS ALL THE TOILET PAPER WHEN WE'RE NOT WATCHING!"

"Uh-huh," Liberty muttered, "And Jerry with his flaming red eyes eats all the sports equipment." **(A/N: if you notice this looks familiar, then you have read Gigglesluvstwilight's story, Camp Fantastic. We are best friends and our friends did actually come up with Jerry, so I am NOT plagiarizing)**

"HE DOES!" Brooke looked half crazy.

"I'm gunna go and find Jasper," I mumbled, so low only Zac would hear. "Try to calm her down." I stood up and walked towards the kitchen door, where the Cullens would all be, cooking breakfast...duh. I pushed open the door. Edward was at the stove, cooking several eggs. I saw Alice mixing pancake batter, and Jasper next to her. I walked up to them. "Think you could help me?" I asked him. He looked down at me, confused.

"With what?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "What the hell do you think? Brooke is half crazy right now because she thought she saw Bob in the bathroom again."

I gripped onto his arm and pulled him towards the door as Alice burst out laughing. Both Edward and Jasper had a strange look on their face. I burst through the door and pointed at our table, where Brooke was flailing her arms and trying to explain, while in between episodes shoveling food down her throat.

"What do you need me to fix?" Jasper asked, confused, "she looks like she does _every_ morning, crazy and hungry."

I glowered at him. "Whatever." I grumbled and started to stomp off to my table, but he put a hand on my shoulder. "Erm...I hate to be the one to break this to you....but uh..."

I turned to face him. Did he look somewhat...... embarrassed? "Yeah?" I tried to get it out of him.

"Well, er.... Carlisle wants to talk to you and your friends about stuff." the last part was rushed and quiet so nobody but myself could hear. My eyes widened in horror as I grasped the meaning of his words.

"WHAT!?" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The entire mess hall stared at me. After turning beet red, I muttered, "I gotta go." He grabbed a should again. "What Jasper!" I asked exasperated.

"Don't worry, its not tonight. We have something planned tonight." There was a glint of something in his eyes.

"What's going on tonight?"

"Scary story night."

My eyes lit up with excitement. This was going to be good. I skipped back to my table and announced what was going on tonight. Everyone answered with varied levels of enthusiasm. "Alright, and second of all, I need ALL of you to come outside with me IMMEDIATELY. This is crucial info so c'mon."

"But I'm not done eating!" Yulia complained. I gave her a look that said, 'you are coming whether you like it or not.' She grumbled, but walked out the door with everyone else. When we were outside, she asked, "So why are we out here walking when we could be inside scarfing down food?"

I turned slowly to them, and I saw Zac's face. He looked just as embarrassed as I probably looked because he had heard every word. "Apparently the Cullens think that we are immature and cannot make good decisions and so Carlisle is going to give us a talk about.....stuff." Their eyes turned wide, and Brooke's looked like they were about to pop out of her head.. She didn't do so well talking about personal stuff. She nearly fainted at the video this past year.......

"NO!" she squeaked. "I can't, I really cannot! You know how I am. Tori how can I do that! I-"

"Cool it, Brooke. We don't have to worry till Monday. Tonight we have scary stories and if I am not mistaken, tomorrow is the midnight comedy walk." I tried to calm her down. It seemed to help a little. "Now, we have today off to do what we want, right? Let's just go and have fun till tonight, kay?"

We walked into the assembly building as soon as it was dark. Our hair was still dripping from swimming in the lake, and we were singing Best friends by Toybox.

"HE'S MY BEST FRIEND, BEST OF ALL BEST FRIEND! DO YOU HAVE A BEST FRIEND TOO?" Sian was singing, "IT TICKLES IN MY TUMMY HE-" She suddenly cut off and got a goofy look on her face. I looked in front of us. Jacob was looking back at her with the same goofy expression.

"Oh, God you didn't just get imprinted on by Jacob." I muttered. "Please, please do not tell me that Jacob imprinted too." but I didn't need an answer. Their looks said it all.

While Sian and Jacob got to know each other, we sat down in a line, watching other people file in. Eventually, we created a huge circle that pretty much wrapped around the entire building. After a few minutes, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Jacob made their way to the middle of the circle.

"Welcome to Scary Story Night." Emmett announced. "Just so you know, if you happen to feel a little scared, don't worry. Just go on over to Esme over there and you don't have to stay. But just to warn you, if you are in my cabin you will never hear the end of it." Travis gulped next to me. I stifled a laugh. "Alright," he continued, rubbing his hands together. "On with the first story."

Edward started. "Once, on the grounds of this very camp, there was a little boy." As soon as he started, a wave of anticipation hit me. I looked over at Jasper, who smiled smugly. So that's why he was there in the middle of the circle with them. His job was to scare the kids witless. I pushed the emotion aside, something I was able to do easily from being around him so often. Edward continued, "He was just about thirteen years old. His name was David."

Jacob started next. "He was a nice kid, never in trouble. But he was bullied terribly by kids, one group of guys in particular. One day, those guys decided to prank David."

"So the kids told David that they wanted to initiate him into their club. All he had to do was stay in the supposedly haunted woods." Emmett picked up. "But while David was in the woods, they stayed, even though David still thought he was alone."

"They grabbed him from behind." Edward began again. "Scared, David ran through the woods. He ran and ran and ran and he could see the edge of the woods." A cold feeling of dread and unease was leaking into my bones. Jasper was trying extremely hard to get me to scream, I could tell. I looked around me. Zac didn't look phased, but Brooke and Angelo were holding onto each other's hands tightly. Yulia was snuggled into Seth's chest. Travis looked a little anxious, and Sian looked fine as well. She was too busy staring at Jacob to care. I turned to my other side. The blonde barbies were holding each other and were staring at the guys with wide eyes. I gave a smirk. The rest of the room looked about the same.

"And then, all of a sudden, he hit a tree branch. Straight on. It impaled the kid. The kids came to find him hanging there, a branch protruding from his neck."

Emmett smiled wickedly. "The boys didn't say anything, but instead ran back to their cabin. One of the counselors found him the next morning while getting something next to this very building." Pure bone chilling fear ran through me. _Edward, tell Jasper to let off or I might have to kill him. Don't lay off on everyone, just me, cuz I got a story that will scare the HELL out of these kids next. I'll think it and you can say it if you just get him to back off._ I saw Edward lean over and whisper something to Jasper quickly. Immediately I felt some of the fear vanish to a degree that I could ignore.

Jacob picked up. "The next night, the boys heard what sounded like David's laugh. The counselor heard screams, blood curdling screams that woke him up. He looked out of his room to see David, holding each of the boys heads in one hand, and a bloody, sharp tree branch from the other."

"They say that on every Saturday night, you can hear a kid laughing, and tree branches scratching at your door."

I could have sworn I heard Brooke mutter to Angelo something about tonight being Saturday night. A brave kid, though I could hear the fear in his voice said, "That's bull!"

Just then, there was sound against one of the windows as if someone was dragging a tree branch against it. The entire assembly building burst into screams, including Angelo and Brooke. Yulia clutched onto Seth. I saw the blonde barbie clones jump up and run over to Esme by the door.

Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and Edward burst out laughing, as did I. This was the funniest thing I could have ever seen. I saw Rosalie walk into the room, a smug smile on her face. When she saw me looking at her, she waved a tree branch in her hand, which made me laugh harder.

"Calm down, you big babies! I will give the wimps a chance to get up if they can't take anymore before we start the next story." A few kids scrambled towards the door, but most stayed put. I saw Edward lean over to Emmett and Jacob to tell him about the plan. They nodded eagerly in agreement, and I began telling him a little plan before we started. Jacob nodded, stood up and left the building. I smiled, and began saying the story in my mind.

"Okay, so a brother and sister were walking home from a movie late one night. They decided to stop for an ice cream at the stand. As they got their ice cream, the radio announced that there was a werewolf on the loose and everybody should stay inside. The kids didn't think anything of it and continued their walk home. They heard a rustle from the bushes, and out jumped the werewolf!" I heard a howl from outside. A few kids screamed. Good old Jacob would go on with any prank. "The kids were so scared they dropped their ice cream and ran home as fast as they could, and locked all the doors and hid under their beds. But that didn't stop the werewolf. He burst through all the doors and got to the bedroom. He stopped in front of the bed, reached down to the floor, and...."

Just then, Jacob burst through the door and said, "HERE YOU DROPPED THESE!" Almost the entire room screamed as he burst in. Some laughed, and some didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. Travis looked as if he was about the wet himself. I giggled at the look on his face. I smiled at Zac, who smiled back and lightly kissed my hand, and I made my self comfortable as scary story night began to unfold.

**Did you like it? I know it took me a while to update but still. I am working on the final 5 or 6 chapters. Unless I decide to post them all with this one and in that case just ignore that part. I would like to thank all my readers. Thanks for the supports. And reviews help. *hint hint hint* also, the song that Liberty and Yulia and Travis were singing in the beginning was starstrukk by 3oh!3. we are obsessed with that song so I just HAD to put that in there!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we go! Another chapter! This one is fun to write. I mentioned this in another chapter, you know, a little foreshadowing for ya guys there.**

ATTENTION CAMPERS! THERE WILL BE NO ACTIVITIES TODAY. PLEASE MEET BY THE LAKE TONIGHT AS SOON AS IT IS DARK FOR THE COMEDY WALK.

The loud speaker woke me up way too early. I groaned and turned over into sunlight. I opened my eyes just enough to see Alice close the window, shutting out the sun as she glistened slightly. I sat up and looked at her. "Too sunny out today?" I asked her. She nodded as I grimaced. Since it was sunny, I wouldn't be able to do anything with Zac.

As if reading my mind, Alice said, "If it makes you feel any better, I can't leave the cabin at all today. You can still walk over to his cabin and see him." I perked up. I hadn't thought of that. Quickly, I jumped out of bed and ran to my suitcase to pick out an outfit. I slipped on a pair of shorts that said 'Team Kilker' across the back that were from school, and a lime green tube top that said in black 'put your hands on me baby', which I had gotten at my thirteenth birthday gift from Alice- a Joss Stone concert. I slipped on sandals and opened the back door quietly. I didn't want to wake anybody.

Once outside, I embraced the sunshine, not wanting it to go away, but wishing it to be covered up; a bittersweet thing. I ran through the still dewy grass towards the boys half of camp. I reached the pavement and looked along the rows for Emmett's. Spotting the sign, I didn't bother knocking and burst through the door. Unfortunately for a random kid, he was only in his boxers. Ugh, and he needed a shirt, poor boy with man boobs. But I didn't care as he gave out a girlish squeal of embarrassment. I ran up to Zac, who was by the back of the cabin door. We embraced, and I kissed him passionately. My fingers entangled in his pale blonde hair, not quite white blonde, more of a pale gold.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, but pulled away from me. "What are you doing here?" he asked, confused.

I looked up at him. "What do you mean? I knew that you couldn't possibly come outside, so I came to you. I couldn't stand not seeing you." I kissed him again.

Emmett poked his head out from around the corner of his room. "Hey, Tor, I don't mine that you're here and all, but please keep the make out smack down to a minimal. And you also might want to leave the cabin for about five minutes; some guys aren't comfortable with a girl around when they're dressing." he snorted, as if he though they were stupid, and I laughed at his face.

Reluctantly, I kissed Zac before parting. "Wake up Travis. Send him out when the man boobish dudes are all dressed." I strutted towards the door. The dude with man boobs was staring at me, so I winked at him. I heard him take in a breath, which Zac returned with a growl that I could just hear as I closed the door behind me. I giggled.

In the next few minutes, a few guys stumbled out of the cabin, including man boob dude, while I waited for Zac. A few guys stared at me, which I returned with an eye roll. I didn't get why they looked. I was ugly as hell. I looked down. I had chubby legs, freakishly long toes, and a not so flat stomach. I wasn't exactly FAT, but more like what your mother called a normal build that you understood as fat. My hair was normal, light brown. The only thing half interesting about me was my eyes, that were an intense icy blue, but they were covered with sunglasses.

I sat down by the steps. One guy, a guy that I had seen several blonde zombies draped over all day long, eyed me as if I was a piece of meat. Whistling, he stopped in front of me. "Now what would a pretty little thing like yourself be doing waiting here alone?" he asked. He was ugly as hell. Yeah, he was built, tanned skin, and light brown hair, but he looked like scum. Dirtbag. DIRTBAG!

I looked up at him. "Hiding from you." I returned icily.

"Aw, come one baby, don't be like that." His eyes traced my legs. "You know, I would die a happy man if I could see you naked."

I stood up, removed my sunglasses, and smiled. "Really?"

He moved in closer to me. "Really."

I leaned into him, and whispered in his ear, "If I saw you naked, I would die a laughing woman."

Just then, Travis threw open the door. I could hear Emmett's booming laughter in the background, and a quiet growl that was no doubt Zac's. I went to turn towards the door, but he said, "You little bitch! You don't know what you're missing!"

"Oh, trust me, I know." I answered. "And you do not understand how happy I am to be missing it!" I began walking up the stairs, but I heard him mutter bitch under his breath. Silently, I walked up to him and kneed him where it hurt. When he doubled over in pain, I grabbed one of his arms, placed my foot on his back, and wrenched the arm back. He howled in pain.

"Say it one more time, I dare you, and women won't want to go near you!" Emmett's booming laughter still echoed from the cabin. "You can send me the medical bill." I spat before walking off, leaving him rolling in pain, shutting the door behind me.

Zac wrapped an arm around me as soon as the door was closed. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Emmett snorted. "Are you kidding? You shouldn't be asking Tori, but the dude she just beat the shit out of!" He slapped me on the back. "Nice job, Little Bear." I smiled as he used my nickname that he had given me.

"I learned from the best, Papa Bear." I replied. He grinned and ruffled my hair.

Zac shook his head. "I just cant picture you doing that."

I shrugged. "I live with two older brothers, in the country, and my cousins and I came up with our own version of baseball where there are no rules except win, and you cannot get out of the game without leaving without bruises." He laughed and kissed me tenderly. His hard marble lips were so soft, not demanding, but beautiful and gentle as he kissed me. I kissed back, suddenly self conscious that I hadn't put on chapstick and wondering if I had morning breath.

Emmett cleared his throat loudly. "I know you guys want to spend time together and whatnot, but I don't want to see tongue hockey all day. And you wonder why Carlisle wants to talk to you guys...." I blushed and pushed away from Zac.

"You just had to mention that, didn't you?" Zac grumbled.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Stoooooooop!" I heard the familiar screech of Brooke as I walked hand in hand with Zac. Travis, Yulia and Liberty were poking her repeatedly, and I could distinctly hear them muttering "poke!".

Angelo was trying to get them to stop, but to no avail. Seth was laughing, finding this extremely funny, and Sian was too busy staring at Jacob, and Jacob doing the same in return to Sian. I smiled as I reached them.

"Come join us, Tor!" Liberty called, poking Brooke again. Brooke gave me a face that said 'help me.'

Smiling, I said, "Okay, let's stop picking on Brooke. We need to save our energy to make fun of Bella tonight." Everyone laughed.

"OI! ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE SPAZZMOTIC DEVIL CHILDREN!" Emmett boomed from the head of the group. "It's time for my favorite part of the week, The Comedy Walk! Now, stick close, cuz this trail is extremely hard to follow at night. Bella and I will lead."

I saw Bella's apprehensive look. I grabbed Zac's hand and headed towards the front of the line. I went up and hugged Bella. "Don't worry." I said encouragingly, "just ignore Emmett and you shouldn't fall at all."

She looked down at me and said, "Sure, that's what _you_ think. You know me Tori. I am a Klutz! It's so unfair! Why did Emmett force me to do this!"

"Cuz your family." I answered.

She opened her mouth to say something, but Emmett grabbed hold of her arm and jerked her up towards the trail. I could hear her protests as she was dragged up the trail. Emmett let go of her arm, motioned for all of us to join, and the Comedy walk began.

Bella wasn't doing too bad as we started, an occasional stumble here or there, but nothing major. I would have been doing the same thing if Zac hadn't been holding onto my arm, supporting me every time I myself stumbled. As we got farther up the trail, I realized that this was the same trail that Emmett had taken us on when I had hurt my ankle. I giggled to myself. This should be interesting.

Giggles could be heard throughout the group as time after time Bella stumbled on the trail, mumbling to herself every time. It was quite a site, especially when Emmett added to it himself, occasionally tripping her with his foot.

As we got to the more rocky part of the trail, Bella was flat out falling on her face every five minutes. Laughs burst through the entire group. I was clutching my sides from laughing so much. Leave it to Emmett to make this the funniest night alive.

**Sorry guys this chapter kinda sucks big time. Especially the comedy walk and stuff. I tried but I ran out of ideas. Im kinda in the middle of writers block for the next chapter, so I don't know how soon the next chapter will come out.** **And note to all those perverts out there: the tube top Tori wore goes down to her hips. It's not really that small. Idiots.**


	11. Chapter 11

**And im back again!!! Giggles I know you've wanted this chapter for ever so here it goes!! Also my poll is still on my page and I need you guys to take it. I need to know so I can get started on it soon.**

The next morning, all of us sat at our normal table with a tray full of pancakes in front of each of us, excluding Zac. I was sitting there, an arm wrapped around Liberty. April had sent her a text message late last night, saying they were history. Though most of us couldn't be happier, she was sort of broken up about it.

"How could she do this to me?" she sobbed. "I gave her three months of my life! And she goes and cheats on me for some scummer!!! How could she!"

"Cuz she's a scummer herself." Brooke answered matter-of-factly. She never liked April from the beginning.

"How could I be so _stupid!_ I knew she was cheating! I could have broken up with her!"

"Lib, if you don't calm down I'm going to get Jasper." I warned. She sat up and immediately stopped. She hated when Jasper controlled her emotions.

I wasn't a complainer. Not much anyway. But this week had just been horrible for me. Our entire group of friends was mad at Travis for something completely stupid, and their boyfriends (if they had them that is) were taking their sides, even though you could tell that they didn't completely agree with them. To top that off, I was completely exhausted and the blonde zombies hadn't been too keen on letting me off easily for making fun of their eye candy. I was trying to show sympathy for Libs, I really was, but I couldn't do it.

"Oh, God, not today." I heard Sian mumble. I looked up to see what she meant. Heading straight for us were the blonde zombies, each with a bottle of mineral water and oversized sunglasses. Speak of the devil.

"Well, look who it is, guys!" one of them said. She took her glasses off. The same eyes that had judged me the first time I walked into Rose's cabin stared at me. I found out that her name was Ciara. She had dyed her hair blonde, you could tell. And she talked like a valley girl. And dressed like a Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing. **(A/n: read the first letter of those words)** "It's our old pal, Tori!"

"Get away from me, Ciara." I moaned, "your skanky smell is making me nauseous."

A spark flew into her eyes. "What's that your eating?" she asked, leaning into me. As she leaned in, she tilted her mineral water, spilling it all over me. "Oh, Tori, did you have an accident?" she said loudly, pointing at the wet spot she had just created on my pants. I glared at them as they laughed. As they walked away, I couldn't take it anymore and shoved myself up off my seat. I stalked behind her.

"Hey, Ciara!" I called. She turned her face, and I slapped her. After a shriek, she slapped me back, and I launched myself at her. The blonde zombies shrieked, and I heard my table, especially Yulia, cheering me on, along with most of the rest of the mess hall. Ciara clawed at me with her cheaply manicured fingernails as I ripped at her hair. I distinctly heard Emmett shout "cat fight!"

Ciara slapped my face. While her arm was still close, I grabbed it and chomped down on it. She shrieked again, and I punched her in the eye. Unfortunately as I was about to go for the throat, I was yanked back by someone. "Enough!" Edward said in my ear. I scowled as I saw Ciara being pulled back by Jacob. She was now prettied up with a brand new bite mark on her arm, a swollen lip, and a black eye that was already showing up. I smiled triumphantly.

As Jacob hauled Ciara off someplace, Edward grabbed hold of my wrist and took me the other direction. "Let me go!" I growled. "Edward I am not a two year old!"

"The way you just acted proves otherwise." He growled back. I heard claps and cheers coming from my table as I passed them. Zac got up to follow us, but Edward gave him a warning look and he sat back down. He threw open the door and marched me down to the middle of the camp to the flag pole. At this point, he whirled me around and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you _insane!_" he bellowed. I winced at him. "Why in the hell did you attack her Tori! You could have just left her alone! Why in the _hell_ would you do that!"

I glared at him, now furious. "_I'm_ insane?_ I'M _INSANE! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME INSANE EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN! SHE HAS BEEN GIVING ME SHIT ALL WEEK AND WE WANT ME TO LEAVE HER ALONE! NOT LIKELY! I ATTACKED HER CUZ SHE WAS IN MY FACE AND I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! SO QUIT YOUR COMPLAINING! YOUR LUCKY I DIDN'T DO WORSE TO HER!"

He glared back at me. "You can't just go and attack somebody Tor. I know she's been giving you shit but that is no reason to just attack her."

"SHE POURED WATER ON MY CROTCH!"

"Whatever just ignore her from now on. Now we are going to have to fill paper work out for you two and this stupid fight!"

"WELL I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY!" I screamed at him. I turned and stalked towards our cabin, though I know he could have easily stopped me. I didn't care if he did, but I was very glad that he didn't. When I got to the cabin, I slammed the door shut and ripped open my bag. I ripped a brush through my hair and retrieved a new pair of jean shorts from my bag, along with a new tank top that had a picture of black wings on it and read "step away from Fang and no one will get hurt." With nothing better to do, I grabbed my ipod and nail polish and jumped onto my bunk. I had just finished putting a new coat of electric blue nail polish on my toes and _Remembering Sunday _finished playing, everyone entered the cabin. They swarmed me and immediately started throwing words at me.

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS AMAZING!"

"You should have seen her face!"

"What did Edward say?"

"Calm down guys." I said, removing my lime green skull candy headphones. "Edward got all pissy with me cuz I went all bitch on her ass. I told him off and now I'm here."

"I can't believe that bitch did that to you!" Brooke said.

"Yeah, and I didn't completely get her back, either. I could have gotten her better if Edward hadn't pulled me back." Suddenly, a plan formulated in my head. "Guys....the Cullens are all hunting tonight, aren't they?" when they nodded, I muttered, "Excellent. Listen, I got a plan...."

!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!

When it was dark, and five minutes after Alice had left, we started getting everything ready. Everybody was head to toe in black, and Yulia was painting war paint on our faces with her black lipstick. As I checked over the stuff, I thought about my Zac. _My _Zac. It felt wonderful to say that. He had left to hunt with the Cullens, and I missed him already. I kept seeing his gorgeous face, hearing his voice whisper "I love you," in my ear.

"Tor, we gotta move now." Liberty said. I nodded, and threw a bag of supplies over my shoulder.

As I cracked the door open, I turned to them and whispered, "Let Skanktastic Prankback commence."

We ran barefoot on the pavement towards Rose's cabin. Silently, I eased the door open and lightly placed the bag on the cabin floor. Each of us took something different. Liberty took a can of silly string, Yulia a bag of multi colored feathers and honey, Brooke a paintbrush and a bottle of hot pink paint, and Sian a carton of eggs. They each headed for a different bunk. I took the rest of the supplies, everything they had taken plush a bottle of water, a bottle of dye, and a can of shaving cream.

I quietly made my way to Ciara's bunk. I took the water and carefully mixed the dye, a beautiful bright blue color, with the water and emptied it into a spray bottle. I squirted it all through her hair, silently basking in my revenge. As the dye dried, I took the honey and poured it across her hair line, placing vibrant colored feathers in the honey. Next was the carton of eggs. As silently as I could I cracked each one, placing them on her arms and in her hands. I saved two to put in her shoes. When the blue dye was dried, her once blond hair a pretty shade of aqua, I took a jar of purple paint and painted random spots in her hair, giving her polka dots. Finally, I took the can of shaving cream and drew all over her face.

Satisfied with my work, I looked over at my troops to see how they were doing. Liberty had successfully tangled a shitload of green silly string in a blonde zombies hair, and Brooke had one girl's blonde head a now vibrant pink. Yulia was just dumping the feathers over the honey in one's hair as Sian cracked the last of her eggs in one's shoes.

Before we left, I turned to my own can of silly string and wrote on the floor, "Look who's laughin now. T reins supreme" I smiled smugly and reread my work.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" a furious voice hissed in my ear.

Shit.


	12. Chapter 12

**_hi! hi! hi!_ i know this is late but its four pages long on whatchamacallit so ya. for those of you who would like to know, i have been totally busy lately and have had A MAJOR GIHUGIC WRITERS BLOCK *bangs head off wall repeatedly* so thats why i havent updated. also i have been working on a new inheritance fanfiction about eragon's daughter and ive been trying to get enough for one chapter. and im trying to work on a max ride one-shot as well. ANYWAY sorry for leaving you guys hanging. so ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: it has been twelve chapters. you should know by now that i am NOT stephenie meyer! if you don't, WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!**

_Shit shit shit!_ I thought as I turned to face someone. I gulped. Leah. I forgot about her listening. She grabbed my arm, and gave an aggravated nod to the others to follow her out of the cabin. As we walked up towards the cabin, I turned my head back to the lot. They all had looks of worry on their faces.

Leah threw me into the cabin and held the door open as the rest of my guilty faced army filed in. I smiled apologetically at them as we stood in line.

As soon as we were all lined up, Leah threw the door closed and stood in front of us, her hands on her hips and a look of anger on her face. "Does anyone want to explain to me what that little stunt was?" she asked.

"They deserved it, Leah, really. You see the crud that they do to me! You know as well as I do that this was the only payback good enough for them." I said. "And it was a great prank, if I do say so myself."

"Yeah, yeah. Just wonderful." she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Listen, Tori, what ever happened to being the bigger person?"

Each of us looked at each other, then burst out laughing. "Leah, since when do _you_ believe in being the bigger person?" Yulia asked.

"Point taken." she grumbled. "But the point is what were you thinking? If you would have gotten caught? If they were to wake up? What about _me _or_ Jacob_ or _Seth_ who were put in charge of the camp, especially you guys, while they hunted, huh? How am I supposed to explain to them about _that_? They trusted me to keep an eye on you guys!"

Crap, she was guilt tripping me. And all my friends knew that I couldn't help but fall into the power of guilt trips. "Idinthinboutat..." I mumbled.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I didnt really think about that...."

"Well, now you do! I can't believe I didn't see you guys. But that's about to change. Tonight, Im going to be watching your cabin all night. You can't go anywhere else tonight. You guys aren't stepping a toe out of the cabin."

"But what if we had to pee like...really really bad?" Yulia asked.

"Then you better hold it." she said.

"But I gotta pee!"

Leah glared at her. "Then hold it till morning." she growled, and walked out of the cabin. I looked at my troops, and smiled. "Mission accomplished." I mouthed, and we formed our familiar circle and stacked our hands, taking the other one and crossing it over our chest to touch the person to our right's shoulder.

Since there was no way we were going to sleep now, we silently took our flash lights and found our stash of sweets, a six pack of soda, and a few candles. After quickly washing my face off with a bottle of water and a washcloth and getting changed into a pair of shorts that said volleyball on them and a shirt that said "bite me" with a pair of fangs under it (a gift from Emmett), I lit the candles with the matches Alice had left in her room. ( I don't even want to know why she had them in the first place!) We gathered around them, smothering giggles as Yulia moaned and complained about having to pee. About an hour later, Yulia sat bolt up and said, "That's it! I can' take it any longer! I gotta pee!"

With that, she marched to the back door of the cabin and stepped out.

We could hear Leah outside. "Yulia! What do you think your doing! Get back inside. What the- EW! YULIA STOP!"

It put us into a hysterical fit of giggles. When Yulia walked back in triumphantly, she said, "God that's better! But just don't walk in the corner of the cabin for a while, 'kay guys?"

####################################################

The next morning we were awakened by the wonderful sounds of screaming blonde zombies. We looked at each other smugly as the screams bellowed through the camp. Our door was flung open, and we started to laugh hysterically. In front of us was Ciara and the rest of the blonde zombies. Ciara had egg yolk dripping from her arms and legs, as well as a pretty shade of aqua and violet in her hair, set off by pretty pink green and yellow feathers on her hair line. The girl that Yulia had pranked had her hair sticking straight up from the honey with pretty feathers stuck to it, and Liberty's was trying to furiously rip the silly string out of hers. The rest were desperately attempting (and failing) to get rid of the effects on their pranks.

"You!" Ciara screeched at me. "YOU DID THIS!"

"What the hell are you talking about? And what the hell_ happened_ to you?"

She screeched again and stomped her foot before storming out of the cabin. Her minions glared at us and followed quickly and closely behind.

We laughed again, and were still laughing when Alice entered the cabin. "Did you have fun last night?" she asked. We instantly sobered up and looked up at her innocently. She was smiling. "Well done!" she squealed, "That was the best prank I have ever seen before! Tori, how did you do it!"

I laughed. "With the help of these guys. Besides, it was nothing special. You know as well as I do you because of Emmett, it is always better to have pranks ready in case of a prank war, like the one we had last summer."

She grinned and said, "Words of wisdom! Anyways, though I love to congratulate you, I have to let you know that what you did is wrong. So, what you did was wrong, blah blah blah, this will," at this she fake coughed and added the word 'not!', " result in a phonecall to your parents, yada yada, never do it again. Oh....and Carlisle's looking for you."

We looked at each other, I look of disgust on our faces, but nodded and quickly got dressed. It was colder today, so I picked a pair of skinny jeans, flip flops, and a hot pink shirt with the saying 'Don't trust a hoe' with a picture of a gardening hoe under it. It was an inside joke. Liberty had stepped on a gardening hoe last summer, which infected her foot, and we were all in love with the song Don't trust me by 3oh!3, so we had all made shirts and worn them on her birthday. I turned to the rest of my cabin, and noticed that everyone else had worn their's as well.

We met up with Zac and Travis and headed to the infirmary. My cheeks were a bright red the entire time as we walked, and so were Brooke's, who was basically hyperventilating; she didn't like awkward talks.

I went to knock on the door, but before I even could, Carlisle called "Come on in, guys."

I poked my head into the infirmary and crinkled my nose at the smell of antiseptic. Ugh. Reminded me of hospitals; God, how I despised hospitals!

Silently we filed in. "Alice said you wanted to see us?" I piped up.

He smiled and nodded kindly. "Yes, for a few things actually. The first is only about you I am afraid, Tori. May I ask, what possessed you to attack that girl?"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing, but the rest of the group was failing miserably and burst out laughing. I examined my nails and took a breath. "She is a bitch, and she publicly humiliated me on a day where I was already about to snap. And you know as well as I do, that when I snap, I snap. You can thank your son for that."

Carlisle sighed. "I realize that this _is_ probably partially Emmett's fault for teaching you to fight, but that does not give you the right to attack someone for treating you like that. I am not sticking up for this girl, but do you think next time, and trust me I know there will be a next time, that you could restrain yourself?"

I nodded and mumbled, "I guess..."

Nodding he turned to all of us. "I also am under the impression that you girls had a little bit of a hidden agenda last night, am I correct." We tried to hide our smug smiles as Travis and Zac looked at us curiously.

I nodded. "Again, they were bitches and deserved it. I decided that they needed a new hair do." The girls burst out laughing. At the boys still questioning stares, I said, "We'll explain it later to you guys."

Carlisle looked at us seriously, but in his eyes I could see a hint of amusement. "Girls, what you did was uncalled for. How would you fell if someone did it to you?"

I looked at him seriously and said, "Nobody would dare do something like that to us, number one. And number two, we would probably look at each other, laugh our asses off, and then get our revenge that would double, possibly triple what they did, which is exactly the reason for number one."

Carlisle sighed, then said, "And now this leaves us with the last thing to discuss: your relationships." We all groaned, and he smiled. "Don't worry, I trust you, and I know your good kids. This is mostly Edward's idea, and if you have a bone to pick with him, go to _him_ not_ me._"

I looked at him uncomfortable. "Okay, let's get this over with then."

He laughed. "Im going to leave it plain and simple; Don't be stupid and use your heads. As I said, I trust you guys, and I couldn't imagine how stupid you would have to be to do something like that.." We nodded. "Okay, you guys can leave."

Gratefully, we hurried out of there as fast as we could.

**mmkay, not a great chapter but STILL! anyway, im sorry to say, there are only two chapters left. *sniffle* but there will be either a sequal or prequeal (see poll on my page i really need you guys to!) so yeah, i will work on the next chapter.**

**until next time,**

**~prego**

**~also known as -alaska-young-**


	13. Chapter 13

The end of camp was rapidly approaching, and I was growing sadder and sadder. The end of camp would mean that Zac would be returning to Denali, and I would be returning to my house in the middle of nowhere with two obnoxious older brother's who wouldn't want to play baseball or do anything for the rest of the summer. I didn't want to leave Zac, and the thought made me depressed. He told me he would write, but everyone knows that when you write letters you eventually lose contact, something I had no intention on doing.

The Cullens and my friends knew I was feeling depressed, even though I had two days left with Zac. They tried to make me forget about leaving, but nothing seemed to work.

So imagine my surprise when Alice woke me up announcing we were having a talent show.

"Why!" I moaned that morning. I hated talent shows, I was terribly stage fright.

"Cuz it will be fun! Trust me, Tori this will be great! You will _not _regret this!" Alice was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that." I grumbled as I shoved on a neon orange shirt that read, "Those who play hard, play volleyball. Those who don't join the sissy sport of football."

The mess hall was a buzz of talk about the talent show; what will we do, what will we wear, etc.

I tried to block it out. Zac saw my annoyance and asked, "Do you want to eat outside instead?" I just shook my head.

I looked up at him. "So what are _you _doing for the talent show?" I asked him.

He laughed, the most amazing sound ever. "Nothing, Alice told me to watch. She told me you needed the moral support."

I groaned and slammed my head on the table repeatedly.

"ANGST! ANGST! ANGST!" squealed Yulia, cackling hysterically because she finally had something to relate to Potter Puppet Pals.

"Well, if you aren't doing anything, then I'll see you tonight." I told him, standing. "I've got to go come up with an idea for tonight." I kissed him before leaving the mess hall.

I was walking towards the lake, thinking of what I could do, when Alice caught me. "Tori!" she called, and waved me over. I didn't notice who she was standing by until I was closer.

I had only met the Denali's once, and I remembered them just as they were. It wasn't that I wasn't happy to see them, but my heart sank when I saw them; I didn't want Zac to leave.

Carmen and Kate hugged me. "Where's everybody else?" I asked.

"In Denali." Kate answered, "We came early cuz we heard you've been doing some bonding with Zac." she waggled an eyebrow and laughed.

"That," Carmen added, "and that Alice told us about this little talent show, and we wanted to help you!" I groaned; Carmen and Kate were as bad as Alice.

Alice squealed. "Well, come on! Let's get started!" She grabbed my hand and hauled me off towards the cabin.

###################################################

That night, I stood back stage of the stage in the assembly building. There were several people who were doing acts, including Brooke, Yulia and Liberty....and unfortunately, the blonde zombies.

I was trying to control my breathing when someone said behind me right next to my ear, "If you don't calm down, your future is full of passing out."

I jumped, not expecting somebody to be so close to me. "Don't do that to me, Alice! You know I hate when you and Emmett do that!"

She was dressed in something....not her. She was wearing a pink shirt and a jean skirt that was frayed at the hem, and had on a pair of heels that added about two inches of height.

In her hands was a curly haired wig.

"Should I ask?" I gestured to the wig and her outfit.

A glint of something was shining in her eyes. "Oh, you'll see soon enough." she said, skipping off. What the hell?

"Good evening, campers." Esme's voice filtered over to me from the stage. "I'd like to thank all of you for coming to our first ever Camp Cullen Talent Show! I know this is the last night of camp, and all of your are anxious to get home,"

"Boy, could she be more wrong." Yulia said from behind me. I gave a small smile. I knew what she meant. These two weeks had been the absolute best weeks of my life.

"But I would like you to put up with us for a little while longer. I will be judging along with Carlisle and Rosalie. So please welcome our first act, Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Seth!"

Oh. My. God. I looked over at Yulia, Brooke and Liberty, who were all laughing as a familiar beat came through the speakers. We huddled by the curtain to see what they were doing. Everyone was lined up behind Emmett as the first words played.... "_Girls!"_ as soon as this was said, the boys heads popped up from behind Emmett and went back behind.

"_And all I really want is Girls! And in the morning its Girls! Cuz in the evening its Girls!"_

The scene was so funny as Emmett started singing as everyone else started going "bom, bom, bom bom," in the background.

"_To do the dishes! To clean up my room! To do the laundry! And then the bathroom!"_

I couldn't catch my breath, and neither could anybody else in the room as Emmett sang _"Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirls!"_

They ended, and were cheered on by loud applause and laughing. As they came back stage I hugged Emmett and said, "Oh my God, that was brilliant!"

He hugged back, laughing and said, "Of course it was, it was my idea!"

Esme came back on stage. "Our next act is Ciara, Amber, Brittany, Madison, and Larissa!"**(( a/n: no offense to anybody with those names, I just needed names that sounded like they would be on somebody blonde.))**

I heard a few loud "BOO!" s coming from the audience, which I assumed were Travis, Angelo, Zac, Jacob and Sian. I smiled to myself..................

Until an all too familiar song came through the loudspeakers _"Boom Boom clap de boom de boom clap._"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yulia, Liberty, Brooke and I screamed. Anything but this!

"_Do the Hoedown Throwdown!_"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the entire camp was unhappy. I heard them stop singing and dancing and scream through the microphones, "You are so mean!" as they ran off stage.

I smiled to myself. What did they think was going to happen when you played Hannah Montanna here? Or anywhere for that matter?

"Uhm, our next act is Yulia and Brooke!" Loud cheers came from the audience. Only our friends.

They skipped on stage and I finally realized what they were wearing; Yulia had her hair curled. _Curled!_ She never did _anything _to her hair! Brooke's hair had been pulled into a high ponytail. Their outfits were matching; school girl uniforms.

I smiled, knowing exactly what they were going to sing. God, again, only my friends.

"_All the things she said, all the things she said, running through my head, running through my head, running through my head."_ Yup, I knew it. t.A.T.u

"_Mother, looking at me, tell me what do you see. Yes, I've lost my mind." _Yulia sang.

To which Brooke replied, "_Daddy, looking at me, will I ever be free. Have I crossed the line?"_

As they ended the song, Liberty and I cheered loudly. They came behind stage again and I hugged them both. "You guys were great!" I congratulated.

"Not as great as you're going to be!" Brooke said, smiling. I frowned. I didn't want to think about me performing.

"Now, another special performance," Esme announced. "Next is Alice, Carmen, Kate, and Liberty!" My jaw dropped, I hadn't remembered Liberty telling me she was performing with Alice. She also seemed to have left out that she was also performing with Kate and Carmen. Liberty pushed past me with a weird, puffy chair with wheels. What were they up to? Alice, Carmen and Kate entered from the other side, Alice with her wig on. Oh, no. I think I knew what they were doing, and the music confirmed. They were singing No Me Diga from In the Heights! Alice being Carla, Carmen being Daniela, Liberty being Nina, and Kate being Vanessa (she, too wore a wig.)

"_Tell me something I don't know!"_ I smiled to myself. I remembered doing the same act with Yulia, Brooke and Liberty for the talent show at school. We had been disqualified for "suggestive language." Screw them.

"_We want front row seats to your graduating-"_

"_Call your name"_

"_And we'll scream and shout!"_

The music went on, and I smiled and laughed. This was by far my favorite song in my favorite musical.

Finally the song ended, and a knot of unease formed in the pit of my stomach. I was next.

"Now please welcome our final act, Tori!" Esme announced, smiling at me as I walked on stage.

ZAC"S POV

I cheered as Esme announced Tori, and I gasped as she walked on stage.

She was absolutely stunning. Her long brown hair had been curled, and a silver rose hair pin pushed her bangs back. She was in a simple black skirt, which I was sure Alice had forced on her, that was just above her knees and a black shirt with three-quarter length sleeves. On her feet she wore a pair of heels(which I was surprised she hadn't killed herself in).

"She looks beautiful," Sian whispered to me as the music started. Her voice was

eerily beautiful, and absolutely mesmerizing.

"_The world seems not the same, though I know nothing has changed, it's all my state of mind, I can't leave it all behind, have to stand up to be stronger,"_

"_Have to try, to break free from the thoughts in my mind, use the time that I have, I can't say goodbye have to make it right."_

The audience was dead silent throughout the entire performance. Her voice filled the rooms and seemed to pull everybody into her grasp. The song twisted and turned as It progressed.

Every eye was on her. You could hear a pin drop from across the audience.

"_It will be all right......"_ the last line ended the song, and reverberated through the room. As soon as the song ended, the entire room burst into cheers. Sian, Jacob, Angelo and I stood up as we cheered. I heard from backstage Liberty, Yulia and Brooke scream, "WE LOVE YOU TOR!"

And I joined them.

TORI'S POV

I ran backstage as people cheered for me. I was immediately bombarded by hugs from _everybody_; A small, dainty hug from Alice, a bone crushing one from Emmett, a group hug with Liberty, Yulia, Brooke. Esme came back stage. "In third place, is Brooke and Yulia!" They squealed and ran on stage, and received a trophy... Why hadn't I noticed those before? Hm, shows how much I payed attention.

"In second, Alice, Carmen, Kate and Liberty." I cheered as they ran on stage, and laughed as they grabbed hands and bowed before grabbing their trophy.

"And finally, in first place, by a landslide......Tori!" I gasped. Everyone already on stage for their trophies came back and grabbed onto my arms, pulling me on stage. Esme handed me a gihugic trophy before hugging me and whispering in my ear, "Congratulations, sweetheart, you deserve it." I smiled, then squealed in surprise as my friends lifted me onto their shoulders and carried me off of stage.

I searched the crowd, only wanting to see one face. Finally finding it, I jumped down from their shoulders, handed my trophy to Carmen, and ran into Zac's arms.

"You were amazing." He whispered into my hair. I kissed him tenderly.

"I love you." I whispered, and we kissed again.

**Okay, there is only ONE MORE CHAPTER after this. I know, saddening. But I have a poll on my page. TAKE IT! Its important to my next story, either a sequal or prequal to this. Anyway, there were a lot of songs in here so let me give you the names n stuff.**

**The song that Emmett and Edward and Jasper and Seth sang is Girls by Beasty Boys.**

**The song Yulia and Brooke sang is All The Things She Said by t.A.T.u**

**The song that Carmen, Alice, Kate and Liberty sang is No Me Diga from the broadway musical In The Heights. **

**And finally the song that Tori sang is Pale by Within Temptation.**

**I don't know when the next chapter is going to be posted, but stay tuned for the conclusion....man I feel like a stupid old TV show!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, okay I know what your thinking, "it just CANT END!" trust me, im thinking it too. I cannot believe I actually finished this thing! First of all, I would like to thank my faithful readers and to announce WE FINALLY HIT A THOUSAND VIEWS! *happy dance* I won't bore you up here, you can get on with the story, ill lecture you guys at the bottom. Enjoy.**

I woke up in a little bit of a haze. I was in my bunk, but I remembered falling asleep in Zac's arms. He must have carried me here. Last night after the talent show had been amazing. Zac and I, and the rest of our friends and the camp filed out to the grass surrounding the flag pole. I had laid down in the grass cuddling next to Zac as Emmett set off some "totally legal" fireworks.

I looked over at everyone else. They were all still asleep, unaware of the emotional uproar that was going through my mind. Zac. Zac. Zac. I didn't want him to leave me. I had had so many friends leave me before. I remembered bawling over them, and they were only _friends_. I didn't even want to imagine what it would be like when I had to leave Zac later this afternoon.

I quietly climbed down from my bunk and poked my head into Alice's room. She wasn't there. It didn't surprise me, she was probably somewhere with Jasper, enjoying the silence. I looked at my ihome. It was only five-thirty, and still not completely light out. I grabbed my sweatshirt and headed out the back door.

As I walked towards the flag pole, I saw a familiar figure standing there. Silently, I walked over to Travis.

"Hey," I said.

He looked over at me and nodded. "What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Enjoying peace and quiet before Yulia's pockey from last night kicks in.

"Ah," he mumbled. I smiled. Travis and I had been best friends since pre-k. We had acting classes together, and did almost everything together. I started feeling a little guilty that I was kind of ignoring him since me and Zac have been together.

"Im going to miss this." I said, looking down towards the lake. "You know, the peace and quiet, and all of us being together and stuff."

He nodded. "Yeah, I really don't feel like going home. You know how much crap I'm going to be doing after this? Nothing! You guys are all going to have your guys to talk to and stuff, but what about me?"

"What about Liberty?" I asked.

"Do you value the skin on my arms?!" he said. We laughed. Yup, Liberty's slogan.

"We aren't going to forget about you, you know. Zac's going back to Denali and so Im only going to be talking to him once in a while, and texting, you know? Besides, Alice is taking us all school shopping."

"But school's not until next month." he protested. I looked at him.

"Apparently, you don't know Alice by now."

He laughed. Eventually we parted, both of us heading for our separate cabins. I eased open the cabin door. I went to crawl back into my bunk, when someone said right behind me, "whatcha doin!"

I squealed, and fell off the bunk. Alice laughed. "Not funny." I grumbled, rubbing my head where I had smacked it off of the bunk next to us. My squeak had woke the rest of the cabin up, and they were now groggily getting dressed.

I got dressed as well and headed quickly to the mess hall. I spotted Zac's blonde head and ran to him. He embraced me, and we kissed. I could practically feel the eyes of everyone there burrowing into the back of my head, so I pulled away and nodded slightly towards the door. He nodded and entwined his hand with mine before we walked out. We walked down towards the lake.

"Zac," I started, "Every time I see you, my heart skips a beat and I know you hear it. Every time. I have never felt like this in my life before. You know I love you, and I know that you are going to think I am so stupid after I tell you this. But I believe in soulmates, and I know your mine. And the thought of having my soulmate ripped from me for a year is agonizingly painful to me." Zac was silent, staring at me with such compassion. "Zac, I can't leave you. I'll die if I have to." I felt my eyes tearing.

"Tori,"

"No. I'm not going to listen. I'm serious. The thought of being away from you is painful. Deeply painful."

Zac wiped a stray tear from my cheek. "Dear Tori, do you believe I want to leave any more than you do? I can feel your pain, you know. I want to stay here, want to protect you from that hurt, that suffering. I suffer too. But I cant do that to Carmen and Eleazar. They always wanted a child and they took me in as their own along with Tanya and Kate and Irina. I can't just leave them."

I only nodded, afraid if I did anything more I would start crying. I was holding back the tears as best I could.

"We'll keep in touch. I can visit the Cullens, and we can e-mail and write letters and text."

"I nodded again, the tears becoming harder and harder to fight off."

He bent my chin up lightly and made me look him in the eyes. "I love you and I always will, Victoria Evangeline Markson."

My tears finally fell as I whispered, "and I love you and always will, Zachary Quinn Benns." I closed my eyes, and we kissed. The kiss was tender, with so much love you wouldn't believe it was between two thirteen year olds. When it ended, Zac carefully wiped the tears from the corners of my eyes and smiled down at me.

We joined hands and walked up towards the cabins. Immediately, we were intercepted by Kate and Alice. Alice grabbed onto me and Kate onto Zac, and hauled us off in different directions.

"Alice, what the hell are you doing!" I screeched, trying to fight her off. Which was pointless, I will admit.

"I am doing this for your own good, trust me." She shoved me through the door of the cabin and locked both doors. I saw Rosalie guarding one as she guarded the other.

"What the hell?"

"Trust me," Rose said, "Alice means well. This is important. Now tell us, do you love Zac?"

"What type of question is that! You know for a fact I do!"

"Then let Kate talk to him. You can thank me later for this." Alice assured. I noticed my suitcase was already packed and on top of my now sheetless bunk. I sighed.

"This can't be happening." I mumbled, looking around the cabin. The banner was tattered and ripped from Yulia's several attempts to climb up it. The streamers were long gone, and only a few tiny pieces remained in the corners where the tape still clung to the walls. "Camp can't be over."

"I know how you feel." Alice sighed. "This was probably my best idea yet, huh Tori?"

I smiled a little. "Yes Alice, I will admit, this was absolutely your best idea yet."

She beamed, then cocked her head to the side, and her smile widened. I looked at her curiously, then heard a loud knock on the door. "Why don't you answer that?" she said as she smiled at Rosalie. I unlocked the door and opened it, to be mobbed by a kiss. My eyes widened. Zac embraced me.

"Im staying with the Cullens!" he announced. My heart skipped a beat.

"What!"

"Im staying with them! Carmen and Eleazar agreed that I would visit them every other weekend to hunt with them and come visit!" I embraced him again.

"THANK GOD!" I squealed. This would be the best summer ever.

**Oh my god there are so many people I would like to thank here. First, I would like to thank Gigglesluvsfang, FoxluvsSethClearwater, and xashfeatherx for all their support and pushing me to get the chapters updated. Without them, this story probably wouldn't be finished by now. Also I would like to thank all my readers, you guys are the best and make me feel all warm and fuzzy for the fact that you like my stories. Please please please comment. And please tell me what you thought. I will post either a prequal or sequal so take the poll and tell me what you want!!!! And if there is anything else that I didn't mention in any of the chapters that you would like to know, comment and I will send you a PM. Thank you, my loving readers. *sobs* This is the end.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. I know I am really not supposed to use a chappie as an a/n but I have some good news!**

**If I can get up to 30 reviews (which, btw, is only five more!) Then I will post an epilogue for camp cullen! Exciting huh? Also, I will answer any questions that you have about this story, or the characters in this story if you ask me. So lets get five more reviews for an epilogue!**

**P.S. there is a poll on my page. This poll is asking whether you want a prequal, sequal, or both for this story. Please take it, because I want to start it soon. **

**P.S.S im sorry if you were unsatisfied with the ending (*cough cough* GORILLA! *cough cough cough*) but I suck at endings and it needed to be a quick happy bright ending without me going off on tangents....again.**

**I hope to hear from u guys shortly.**


	16. Epilogue

**as i promised, here it is. (sorry if it took a while but u had to REVIEW!!! ((So say thank you to the ones who reviewed))) Hope you enjoy your last piece of Camp cullen.**

"BRING ON THE FOOD!" Brooke screamed at Yulia, who was at the top of the hill with a cooler. Oh, God. This would not end well.

With a swing of her leg, Yulia was on top of the cooler, her feet on the plastic just above the wheels, her hands gripping the handle. With a nudge of Liberty's foot, she glided down my very steep grassy hill and was now hurtling towards us and the fire pit. She let out a high pitched squeal of glee.

"HIT THE DECK!" Sian shouted, and we all dive-bombed to either side so we made a clear path for Yulia. I felt the wind as she whizzed past us, still squealing. I picked up my head just in time to see Yulia coast the cooler onto its side, causing it to flip over, sending her flying only a few inches away from the fire pit. I could hear her giggling.

"Let's do that again!" she squealed. Seth laughed and picked up Yulia, and they began to make out.

"Ew, break it up, guys." Sian mumbled, spearing a hot dog with a weenie roaster** (haha cool word!)**

"Oh, and Brooke, Tori's mom told me to bring this down for you." Liberty said, holding out a bucket of KFC.

"CHICKEN!" she screamed, ripping the bucket from her hands and immediately beginning to scarf down the chicken.

A shadow blocked out the setting sun in front of me. I looked up to see Zac holding out a hand for me. I greatly took it, and he pulled me gently to my feet.

I had decided to have this camp out weeks ago, and it was wonderful to have everyone from camp here at my house. We were at the bottom of my hill (which, I may add, is only slightly visible from any of the windows at my house, which meant making out was highly possible.) and were enjoying each other's company. I linked arms with Zac and looked around. Seth was sitting on a log in front of my fire pit, Yulia sitting in his lap as she flailed her arms around and retold her story of the ride down the hill, Brooke and Angelo were staring at each other with deep compassion-and suddenly Brooke leaped from her seat and tackled him, sending him to the ground as they began to make out. Sian was leaning her head on Jacob's shoulder, and Jacob lightly brushed his hand across her cheek. Travis was laughing and talking to Liberty about how hard it was to keep from laughing when I fell during our play months before. I could clearly hear Alice's voice from the top of the hill, probably somewhere by my pool, where she and the rest of the Cullens were. Everything was perfect. I smiled and turned to Zac, who was looking at me with such love. I leaned forward and kissed him lightly. I could still remember the end of the last day of camp.

"_Tori, come on!" Mom shouted as she dragged my junk over to the car. My brothers were staring around bored, apparently my mom must have dragged them tooth and nail to get them to come pick me up. I was trying to finish my teary goodbye to everybody, and trying even harder not to show any real emotion towards Zac. (My dad was staring him down as if he was the spawn of Satan.) I beamed up at Zac as he brushed a tear from my eye. I whispered, "This summer will be the best one ever."_

_He laughed quietly and said, "Absolutely. You can come to the Cullens every day, trust me. Alice already planned it out." I couldn't help myself, and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. I heard a gasp come from my family. Shit, annoyingly long car ride. _

"_I love you," I whispered, and headed off to my car._

The sun set quickly, and we were all laying in the grass, staring up at the deep dark sky as Emmett set off some "totally legal fireworks" that were left over from camp. All the couples were laying together, both Brooke and Angelo, and Yulia and Seth making out heavily.

I leaned my head of Zac's chest and intertwined our fingers together. "I love you." I whispered.

He laughed quietly and kissed the top of my head. "I love you, too."

"I don't know if I can ever live without you."

"Tori, you don't have to."

"So you'll change me?" I asked, a little surprised. I had been asking this ever since we got back from camp and his answer had always been a flat out no.

"When the time is right, I will."

I looked at him thoughtfully. "How long has this been going through you head?" I asked. "After which of the hundred no's did you finally decide?"

He leaned into me and said, "The first."

"You are evil." I stated. I heard a small laugh.

"Not for a while yet." he mumbled as I leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek. "And don't be asking me when either. I don't want it to ruin this."

"This perfect moment." I whispered, and kissed him fully on the lips.

"Perfect." he repeated.

**So there it is. The epilogue. I am sorry to say it is pretty short, but this gives me more time to work on it. and for those who havent been polling, the winner is both, now all i have to do is decide which to write first. So bye for now,**

**also if you have any ideas for any other stories please keep me posted. its not that i dont have any ideas its just that my brain is dead and im on a coffee run as of now.**

**~ alaska**


	17. IMPORTANT! PLZ READ!

**Hey! Betcha thought I forgot all about this story, huh? To tell you the truth, I never got it off my mind! The sequal never happened for a reason. I couldn't exactly tell the time period, for the fact that Bella was still human, and I didn't want it to be one of those "let's pretend Nessie doesn't exist" stories. There are also other reasons, like different Zac reasons, but here's what I'm going to do instead. I'm going to make a series of one-shots about the gang. First I shall post within the week. It'll be under one big story, called _Tales From Beyond Camp._ Please check back on my page for it soon. **

**Sorry for putting you guys out like this!**

**~ alaska.**


End file.
